


A [draft]

by daejaeshechka



Category: Boyfriend (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-25
Updated: 2018-02-25
Packaged: 2019-03-23 23:19:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 18,767
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13798461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daejaeshechka/pseuds/daejaeshechka
Summary: I came back for youSo you wouldn't be aloneAnd if I go away againYou can have my stereo





	A [draft]

**Author's Note:**

> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=J4aBGfYXSaw

========== Apologetic ==========

Tomorrow we start again  
Tomorrow came and went 

 

Посреди зеленого моря свежей, как на всех кладбищах, не коротко и не слишком длинно стриженной травы торчит каменная плита.  
Нет, разумеется, надгробие здесь не единственное, просто Чонмин именно с этого не сводит глаз: на пластике, который «под мрамор», без позолоты и прочей ерунды, стандартная надпись 

«Здесь обретает вечный покой достойный гражданин  
и убежденный либерал

Хёнсон  
-2064»

Ублеваться хочется уже от формулировки, которую комитет по ритуалам и погребениям штампует на все могилы всех умерших, у кого не нашлось прытких и разбирающихся родственников, что написали бы заявление на отказ от этой сомнительной чести.  
Но Чонмин не знал, что так можно (нужно!), и поэтому надпись на надгробии теперь лицемерит и называет Хёнсона либералом, хотя, Чонмин уверен, Хёнсон вряд ли знал, что это слово значит.  
Не меньше раздражает пустая строчка вместо фамилии и дата с дефисом, которая потеряла начальную. Умом Чонмин понимает: просто не нашли, вот и не написали, но ему бы очень хотелось бахнуть каретку назад и выровнять текст по центру, как в текстовом редакторе.  
Или бахнуть по рукам тому мастеру, который этого не сделал, когда пресс имитировал гравировку на мраморе как есть, по стандартному шаблону со стандартными отступами.  
Или не надо иметь к мертвым и капельки уважения? Пусть и уходят, как жили, «гражданами», «достойными», но абсолютно заменимыми и ничем друг от друга не отличающимися – Чонмин морщится и обхватывает руками коленки, когда смотрит на зеленую траву перед надгробием как будто внутрь, под землю: там, в прозрачном пластиковом мешке, застегнутом голубой молнией, Хёнсон как живой, с желтой кожей и розовыми пластинками ногтей, похожий на спящего.  
Стандартный погребальный кейс начинает разлагаться через три месяца, а через год не остается совсем ничего, и на этом месте, где Чонмин сидит, обняв ноги, зароют под землю другого гражданина.  
Проблема с пустой строкой на месте фамилии становится еще меньше проблемой.  
Чонмин, впрочем, все равно с обидой швыркает носом и заваливается набок, в тень из-под камня, натягивая на ладони рукава болотно-зеленой рубашки – под солнцем море зеленой травы доходит до изумрудного, и он закрывает глаза.  
Сперва даже подгоняет себя, торопится, прикидывая, так лучше или эдак: парень с фермы… а, может, только-только из армии? Важно одно – он никогда не видел города большого, как этот, и страшно наивен, потому что думает, что может его изменить.  
А уж «как все должно быть правильно» и «как всем будет хорошо», парень откуда-то изнутри знает или с собой из деревни привез.  
Пусть он даже будет неумный, тупой, как пробка, как сам Чонмин – про гениев с высочайшим айкью Чонмин никогда не написал ни одного рассказа.  
Ветер качает кладбищенскую траву, и там, где он бегает по изумрудной гриве, зелень поблескивает и отливает серебром, прямо как прерия какая-то.  
Образ парня из воображения украшается замшевыми сапогами, ковбойской рубашкой с ленточками и режущим городской слух акцентом южан, которые (и это едва ли не доказано научно), готовы призреть каждую страждущую божью тварь, но лезут в драку, стоит только нелицеприятно отозваться об их вкусе.  
Чонмин тихо кашляет и возится на нежной траве, перекатываясь на спину, когда принимает очередную подачу своего беспокойного воображения: собаки! Не доверяй никому, но псам – это уж точно верь, они всегда чуют хорошего человека.  
Только на одно мгновение Чонмину становится тяжело настолько, что он хочет задохнуться.  
Хёнсон вышел из супермаркета с вакуумной упаковкой копченой курицы и ни слова не сказал. Ни слова не добавив, Чонмин повернул за ним в темный глухой тупик, заставленный мусорными баками.  
\- Мы это, типа… подружились, - сказал Хёнсон, кивнув на оторвавшийся от темноты силуэт старого, судя по седине в лохматых бровях, пса. – Я тут тогда еще не знал, где что, и мы вот с ней пару раз вместе ночевали.  
Чонмин ничерта не хотел об этом знать – о том, что подспудно заставляло его хотеть заплакать – и вместо всего остального думал, что пес, оказывается, «она», а не «он», как он почему-то решил.  
«Она» нетерпеливо переступала лапами, пока Хёнсон силился прогрызть упаковку зубами, а потом вместо того чтобы схватить курицу и угнать ее в угол, стала лизать Хёнсону руки.  
Угнать, видимо, тоже хотела очень сильно, и часто сдавала языком по куриному бедру, но больше приходилось на пальцы Хёнсона.  
Чонмин знал, что от них не меньше пахнет сигаретами, чем если бы он открыл пачку и перетер ее всю между ладоней, все двадцать одну, давя шелушащиеся табачные шкурки по коже.  
Чонмин всхлипнул, вытер нос и засунул руку в карман, нащупывая бумажки денег, которых у него всегда было больше, чем у Хёнсона, который кур уличным собакам покупал на последние, а потом пил кофе и приговаривал, что «Он не голоден».  
Беспризорная старая собака, так и не получившая другой клички, кроме простой и понятной «Она», сегодня будет иметь на ужин деликатес и ревущего незнакомца, от которого чуть-чуть, совсем немного пахнет человеком, которого «Она» любила несмотря на сигаретный запах от рук.  
А Чонмин вернется домой пропахший собачатиной, копченым и опухший.  
И чего-то мысль отмыть «Ее» и забрать к себе домой жить навсегда в его голове даже не появится. 

 

\- Но… - Хёнсон держит в руках снимок, будто не знает, куда деть – он даже на обратную сторону его заглянул, хоть и там на белом не нашел ничего, что бы ему объяснило. – Вот этот… мальчик? Простите, но он похож на дурачка.  
Похожий на дурачка смотрит на него из-под копны седых с розовыми разводами волос совершенно не стесняясь своего слабоумия – даже наоборот, кажется, лукавыми глазами смеется тому, что вводит Хёнсона в ступор.  
\- Прости, - в тон ему, без извинения извиняясь, отвечает человек в белом халате, - у тебя айкью тоже был сто десять, пока мы тебя не прокачали… Но много-то не изменилось.  
Хёнсон хмыкает – не то чтобы он страдал и каким-либо образом чувствовал нехватку серого вещества в самому себе пока еще непонятном, кажется, что чужом теле. С другой стороны, ему пока было и негде: у него не было других обязанностей, кроме как потеть в качалке и читать по вечерам и ночам.  
Качалка Хёнсону нравилась – из нее он выходил потный, уставший и до кошмарного охочий поговорить с кем-нибудь интересным о чем-нибудь интересном (ой, ладно – что угодно за рассказ о том, что там, за окнами корпуса, где он живет, где по небу летают блестящие похожие на капсулы машины и над горизонтом один в пустоте маячит всегда освещенный шпиль какого-то здания), но на что Хёнсон в самом деле мог рассчитывать, вернувшись в свою комнату – еще пачка книг и журналов на темно-красном покрывале его кровати.  
Которые Хёнсону не нравились, те он сбрасывал под кровать, но перед этим всегда внимательно пролистывал – чуть ли не лучше, чем впервые одолеть и поднять «четыре по четыре» (правду сказать, восемь блинов Хёнсон хоть и осилил, но чуть не удавился штангой и наутро не мог слезть с кровати) было обнаружить в оглавлении, на глянцевой странице «Janus» (журнал полувековой давности, годов 60х-70х) новый рассказ (или новую главу новеллы) автора под журналистским псевдонимом «Спэрроу», который сначала, вроде, был «Нотингейлом, но потом это куда-то внезапно делось (с 2065 Хёнсон, думается, «Нотингейла» больше не видел), будто «Воробей» вдруг растерял все желание покрасоваться и популярность его совсем перестала интересовать.  
Зато писать стал, на вкус Хёнсона, еще лучше: здоровый и вроде (ну, он сам думал, что вроде – наверняка ему было знать неоткуда) не сентиментальный парень по ночам сидел в кровати пока не затекала спина, пока свет ночника, отраженный от глянца журнальной страницы, не разъедал глаза до тупейшей гадкой боли – и читал, читал, читал.  
Про людей, которых не было никогда (а, может, и были – откуда ему знать, где этот Спэрроу искал идеи), про их мысли и чувства, которые никогда не были выброшены на страницы просто так, нет. Дело было в том, что ты как будто тенью за ними ходил, смотрел и слушал, делал выводы, и в конце концов начинал всех их, все это ненавидеть за неискренность, за трусость и малодушие, вранье, жадность, гордость и гнев – но отказаться уже не мог, выбросить их под кровать и забыть не мог, потому что любил немножко больше.  
За искры добра и мечты, которые в них, в чудовищах, всегда горели – за них у Воробья умирали, жертвовали собой, сходили с ума и бунтовали.  
В полувековой давности новых номерах «Janus» Хёнсон плавал, как рыба в глубоком море – все, о чем он мог мечтать, все, чего хотел, персонажи Спэрроу, с диким воплем «Алон-со-о!» делали.  
Хёнсон же правда не был, при всей своей необычности, необычным: он хотел и мечтал о том же, о чем миллиарды людей до и после него – быть свободным, распахнуть крылья и гореть ярко-ярко, тепло и сильно.  
С диким воплем «Алон-со-о!» герои Воробья делали именно так – и сигали со скалы. И никогда уже не выплывали обратно.  
Той же верности долгу перед самим собой и врожденному чувству прекрасного искал для себя Хёнсон, но пока удалось найти только свое имя в списках фанатов этого странного автора, который представлялся зачитывающемуся им по ночам молодому человеку с неполнофункциональной памятью и крепким прессом таким… лет за тридцать, низкорослым, в очках.  
Мэйнстрим фрик, избалованный богач, эпатажный наркоман – каким модным писателем модно было быть в Америке в прошлом веке.  
И вот из этого недоразумения, порожденного фантазией Хёнсона, и проистекла его поплывшая по щекам краснота, когда человек в белом халате у окна, сонсэнним Чой, хихикнул:  
\- Так-то это твой Спэрроу и есть… Я помню, ты увлекался…  
Хёнсон торопливо кивнул, вспомнив, будто ревность – что «Спэрроу» значит «Воробей», сказал ему как-то Чой. Он бы сам не догадался – неоткуда.  
Вот так: любил, но не догадался. Такого самого главного, нужного – не знал.  
Понятно, отчего в нем ревность.  
Хёнсон пожевал губу и осторожно отложил вдруг обретший имя и место в душе снимок внутрь папки, раскрытой перед ним на столе, и перевел взгляд на другую фотографию, соседнюю.  
Возражений стало только больше.  
\- Неужели такой далекий от всего этого человек – и вдруг стал лидером революции?  
\- Это парадокс, - соглашается Чой. – Вроде бы, все должно было быть наоборот, но факты, которые мешали, внезапно стали движущими.  
Где-то в этом месте до Хёнсона дошло, что дурачок со стрижкой горшком на фотографии, до которого ему не было дела, что Спэрроу, до которого ему еще какое большое дело было (вообще-то) – на самом деле мертвы.  
Уже так давно, что об этом нечего жалеть.  
\- Он не хотел насилия, - хмыкнул Чой. – Совсем, ни капли крови.  
Сонсэнним грустно вздохнул и начал щелкать зажигалкой, а потом будто вдруг, будто думал вслух, а не разговаривал с Хёнсоном, пояснил:  
\- Но его убили. Подло.  
«Алонсо-о», - со злостью подумал Хёнсон.  
\- Из-за этого получилась какая-то совершенно неадекватная реакция, - Чой жевал сигаретный фильтр, крутил его в пальцах и морщился, будто ему странно – рассказывать Историю через призму сияния славы очень юного и, в общем, наивного писателя-новеллиста. – Его же любили, очень любили… Толпа решила, что их всемилостивого всепрощающего мессию вероломно прикончило правительство.  
\- А оно? – спросил Хёнсон.  
Есть где-то человек, может, все еще жив – который нажимал на курок и целился этому дурацкому наивному мальчику в спину.  
\- А никто не знает точно, - Чой отмахнулся от Хёнсона струей дыма и медленно потер пальцем стекло, за которым капсула аэромашины поднялась со стоянки и, описав полукруг, устремилась к шпилю Парламента. – После его смерти лидером стал вот этот, второй. И не было ли ему выгодно самому спустить этот триггер…  
Хёнсон снова уставился в папку, на снимок, пытаясь по чертам лица что-нибудь угадать, но вряд ли у него что-то вышло – не хороший, не плохой, не жестокий и точно уж не рохля, парень был старше его обожаемого Спэрроу и отличался странно-неестественной белизной кожи.  
Которую вроде как будто бы лечили чем-то, но пережгли – и она стала белой, как тесто или у утопленника.  
Хёнсон в своих раздумьях не расслышал, как сонсэнним упомянул «Янус» и «главный редактор», его глаза съезжали с фотографии бледнолицего на лицо юноши, пока в нем самом, где-то глубоко в душе, потягивалось и нежилось ревнивое – вряд ли у кого-то в Республике нашлись бы более качественные снимки этих двух людей, ставших причиной величайших событий в истории.  
Их даже в учебниках не было – не всех разрешено знать в лицо, некоторых настоятельно рекомендуется забыть.  
Хёнсон очнулся только тогда, когда Чой затушил сигарету в пепельнице, заканчивая с разъяснениями:  
\- Ты должен не допустить… чтобы у этого мальчика случилось то, что случилось. Любым способом. Если ты изменишь его жизнь, то спасешь миллионы, понимаешь?  
Хёнсон и капли не понимал – внезапно ему захотелось в качалку, к гантелям и штанге, где он не должен быть умнее, чем есть. Потом надо в кровать, читать свои полувековой давности журналы и хныкать от того, какие там, в прошлом, живые и смелые…  
Представлять, как этот стриженный под горшок «Нотингейл» запинается в пижамных штанах, садится за ноутбук и печатает, посмеиваясь над тем, что и это вот, новое, снова расхватают с руками – Хёнсон врет: пока не повзрослел, Спэрроу ему тоже нравился.  
\- А как… его зовут на самом деле? – показывая фотографию, роняет Хёнсон пока еще не поздно, пока дверь за сонсэнним Чоем не захлопнулась.  
\- А ты не помнишь? – улыбается тот.  
«Что?»  
За окном еще одна машина поднимается в воздух – все они с одинаковой грацией делают этот свой взлетный полукруг, а потом вжикают в высоту, к шпилю.  
Вдруг, совершенно неожиданно, Хёнсон понимает, что за окном всегда было не так и напрягало его.  
Посадочная площадка огромного института теперь совсем пустая.  
С разных сторон к шпилю мчатся десятка два, не больше, черно-красных точек аэромашин.  
Этот город – пустой. 

 

\- Класс, - говорит Донхён, поднимаясь из своего массивного кожаного кресла. Его глаза блестят приветливо, почти радостно, может, даже с фанатским восторгом, когда он тянет вниз манжеты своей темно-серой, как у всех служащих, независимо от высоты должности и сопутствующего престижа, рубашки и добавляет: - Вчера еще прочитал.  
«А чего тогда Мину не послал?» - с недоумением оборачивается к нему Чонмин.  
Распечатки всех черновых версий рассказов, когда главный редактор был недоволен только мелочами, с донхёновской рукой сделанными на полях замечаниями – приносил Мину.  
Донхён извинительно растянул губы в улыбке и отошел к окну. Раздвинул панели слайдера, распахнул створки: мелкий-мелкий серосетчатый со вчерашнего дня дождик задробился об карниз, набрызгивая капельки на рукава рубашки главного редактора «Janus», которые на темно-сером материале превращались в черные пятна, как будто чернила.  
«Ты хотел, чтобы я сам пришел», - озарило Чонмина.  
\- Подача, описание, характеры – все прекрасно, - продолжал Донхён, осторожно подкуривая на ветру. – Когда парень полез в драку, я подумал, что да, наконец-то, так им всем и надо… А когда его ранили, я хотел, чтобы он сидел на месте смирно, но живой.  
Чонмин тихо улыбнулся: Донхён никогда не скрывал, что он – один из самых его преданных фанатов.  
\- А потом, когда он умер уже, стало так стыдно, так страшно, - Донхён не успокоится, пока не расскажет все, как ему было читать, пока не выплеснет весь фанатский восторг наружу (да еще и прямо перед своим кумиром), так что Чонмин продолжает покорно стоять, улыбаться носкам своих ботинок и незаметно вести носом, втягивая запах дорогих сигарет, который доносит до него сырой из окна ветер. А Донхён изливается дальше: - Как будто он зря умер, так никого и не научил тому, что знал. И доброта его не пригодилась никому, кроме девушки, которая его любила.  
Улыбка Чонмина становится натянутой, за уши, и он почти беззвучно по толстому ковру с искусственной щетиной идет к окну, чтобы встать за широкой (но все-таки не такой широкой, какая была у него) спиной главного редактора – он все написал, как было.  
Только ничерта не девушка его любила.  
\- А потом ты даешь, - Донхён, все еще восхищенный, разворачивается, крошит пеплом на ковер, и надо только удивляться, как он не начинает тлеть – наверно, потому, что искусственный. – Девчонка защищает дурочка на рынке, толстуха кормит ребенка… И все они – против! Против того, что с ними делал город, какими заставлял их быть…  
Чонмин думает: «Ну замолчи, пожалуйста… ну, пожалуйста уже».  
\- Чонмин, - зовет Донхён.  
И ни следа в нем нет того восторга, который секунду назад заставлял его крошить пепел, взволнованно жестикулируя, совсем другой голос – тихий и хриплый, когда он повторяет имя, коверкая так, как всегда по определенным причинам можно было ему одному:  
\- Чонмэнни…  
Внимательный, он внимательно смотрит в чужие глаза, которые виновато отрываются от носков забрызганных дождем ботинок – глядя в них, странно думать, что это вот этот человек, а не кто-то другой два дня назад принес ему новый рассказ.  
Этот-то, судя по глазам, даже слова такого не знает – «надежда».  
Чонмин так и смотрит исподлобья, зная, что виноват – Донхён его опять жалеет, и снова ему бессовестно за это: вот и пусть, пусть.  
На минуту всего.  
Донхёну не хватает ширины спины и собаки его терпеть не могут, но Чонмин все равно неслышно почти (как будто это не он, и не его потом за это накажут), шагает к нему, пока не становится вплотную: от редактора пахнет мужским одеколоном, сигаретами и чем-то домашним и пряничным – все-таки, друг семьи.  
Как в чужие двери, Чонмин скребется робко: сначала возит губами по чужой щеке, потом сглатывает едкий дым, которым из правой руки Донхёна все еще горит его сигарета, проглатывает нажженые дымом слезы и грешит уже всерьез, когда подается вперед.  
Вряд ли целоваться хоть раз Донхён отказывался, хоть и много раз думал, зачем позволяет делать это так, как хочет Чонмин. Если бы он единственный раз не сдался и попробовал как нужно ему самому – жадно и горячо, а не горько и медленно, как целует младший, то, может, все это давно бы потухло само по себе.  
Минуту, может, даже две (а может и целую вечность) Чонмин с закрытыми глазами: качается, тянет серую рубашку с бока Донхёна, его рука мерзнет от холода из окна и брызг.  
Целует. Дышит. Жмется.  
Все не так, но немного живее, чем было.  
Со вздохом Чонмин отрывается, кивает, собирается удрать.  
Донхён его ловит в последний момент за такую же, как на нем самом, только зеленую, до болотного цвета, рубашку – фриланс, он не служащий – и прижимает к себе, пытаясь заглянуть в глаза.  
Чонмин в его руках маленький, гибкий, странно, не по-мужски мягкий, с плавными, округлыми контурами тела под одеждой, под брюками на бедрах. Чуть меньше чем многоцветная фантазия в его голове, породившая уже около сотни самых захватывающих историй, вышедших в печать в его издательстве, эта женственность очаровывает Донхёна и притупляет сознание – где достает, он гладит, и Чонмин беззвучно хихикает, когда выходит по ребрам.  
Так себе из Донхёна человек (он бы посмеялся, расскажи ему когда-нибудь Чонмин про «собачий тест на вшивость»), неважный, пассивный, невнимательный любовник.  
Редактор вот хороший, с отменным вкусом и деловой хваткой.  
Но из всех правил есть исключения – и Чонмин самый большой провал в донхёновской репутации и чувстве собственного достоинства. Ужасная, стыдная брешь.  
Когда главный редактор «Janus» прижимает своего молоденького автора к себе за пояс и нежно шепчет на ухо:  
\- Может быть, вечером… м-м-м? – Чонмин упрямо мотает головой, выпутывается из рук, отлепляет от себя холодные пальцы и скрывается за дверью.  
Упрямо, уверенно. Слишком дерзко для той печали, которая пять минут назад чадила в его глазах.  
Донхён, забывая захлопнуть окно, плюхается в кресло и переворачивает мусорную корзину, чтобы сложить на нее ноги в дорогих кожаных ботинках.  
Машинально опять закуривает, снова крошит…  
Можно сказать, что Ким Донхён неплохо устроился: потомственный, в третьем поколении представитель городской интеллигенции (о да, «достойнейший гражданин» и «убежденнейший либерал» - если не эти, то другие слова в превосходной степени обязательно будут красоваться на его могиле, когда он умрет, и уж непременно каждое из них будет восхвалять его гражданскую позицию и преданность Союзу), во втором поколении (он сын основателя «Janus») – хозяин издательства и главный редактор журнала, пользующегося неограниченным доверием властей и широчайшими привилегиями.  
Только обложка «Janus» под стандартным предупреждением «Все истории и персонажи вымышлены, их чувства умышленно экстраполированы и не являются реальностью. Чрезмерное эмоциональное переживание приводит к заболеваниям нервной системы» содержит хвастливую красную ленту с надписью: «Одобрен комитетом Союза по культуре и массовым коммуникациям».  
Только «Janus», когда возникает нужда, по рекомендации сверху направляет ход мысли широкого круга читающей интеллигенции куда надо – Донхён плюется, но делает.  
На последних страницах все равно вроде десерта печатает Чонмина или такую же, вроде него, молодежь – главный редактор безукоризненно верен тем, кто ему платит, и обтекаем и аморфен, как рыба.  
Он прекрасно «делает вид», чудесно «справляется», но при всем его врожденном вероломстве главный аргумент в его защиту – ему не надо.  
Донхёну ничерта больше в жизни не надо – в своем огромном кабинете он все больше читает то, что хочет, а не то, что «надо», а того, кто осмелится ему хоть слово поперек вякнуть, придется долго искать, да и то, наверно, не в этом здании, на фасаде которого стальные серые буквы «Janus» обозначают границы владений отдельно взятого короля.  
И все же…  
Не только ухватистость большого босса и милую мордашку (сколько было – остальное Донхён исправил сам у хирурга и косметолога, к сожалению, если припомнить эту бледность, не всегда удачно) Ким-младший наследовал от родителя, но и большую и чистую любовь к литературе.  
Она увлекала его, заставляла переживать, сочувствовать…  
Делала из него другого, лучшего человека.  
Все эти фразы, которые от того, как построены, зависит, как будут приниматься – как нож в сердце или сладкий бальзам.  
Абзацы.  
Их тяжелая мощь.  
Запятые и странные «точки с запятой»; вроде, совершенно бессмысленные знаки, однако иногда изящнее всего остального способные выразить настроение.  
Писательство было чем-то вроде труда ткачихи, которая из ниток, на грубо распяленных досках, изображающих станок, ткет полотно – его качество напрямую зависит от врожденного чутья и грамотности автора.  
Но вот рисунок на ткани, его цвет, его необычность – тут никаких законов нет. Фантазия самых обычных людей, или даже хуже – глупцов, недалеких человечков – способна рождать бриллианты.  
Чонмин об этом не знал, но у него был свой собственный редактор – который расставлял ему запятые и иногда менял неверно использованные слова.  
И это ничтожная цена за прелесть, за вдохновение, которое рождала его голова – так считал Донхён.  
В аморфном скользком Донхёне мало что осталось от собачьего героя, но вытравить из себя восхищение, охватывавшее его, когда он видел на своем столе новую рукопись Чонмина, редактор «Janus» так и не смог – он бросал раздеваться, опускался на стул, упирал ладошку в щеку…  
Поднимался иногда через час, иногда позже от стука и гнусавого голоса Мину, все еще в верхней одежде, пропустивший с десяток или два звонков напрасно разрывавшегося на его столе телефона.  
Мину кипятился и от злости начинал шепелявить сильнее обычного, швырял пачки листов на стол, хлопал дверью…  
Донхён досиживал прострацию и тянулся за кофе, потом к бумагам.  
Донхён неплохо устроился, наверняка, что так: Мину-то всегда для него свободен, всегда доступен для звонка, пообжиматься за закрытой дверью, когда в обед никого нет. Не самых пуританских нравов теткин крестник непонятно что в нем нашел, и непонятно когда ему надоест знать, что он «запасной».  
Донхён думает, что недолго осталось, но не сильно переживает, хотя вчера еще бессовестно шептал в черную макушку младшего «Люблю паршивца», а Мину показывал язык.  
Говорил ли он Чонмину что-то такое (или похожее), Донхён не помнит. Аморфный и скользкий, он только скучает, а помнит другое: ветка пальмы в окне на фоне голубого-голубого летнего неба качается, кивает, а по голой груди Донхёна медленно, будто точно куда-то, а не просто так, ползет солнечный луч.  
Нагревает сосок и подсвечивает золотистым тонкие волоски на коже.  
Это вовсе не море, ни разу не так – ветка пальмы из цветочного горшка, что за изголовьем широкой кровати Донхёна, но Чонмин правда с ним. На нем полосатая пижама, которая Донхёну самому-то велика, из расстегнутого воротника синеет засос, а сам он лежит на животе, качает в воздухе ногой и внимательно созерцает путешествующее по чужой груди пятно света, чуть отодвигаясь от него, когда оно приближается по одеялу.  
Так тупо, сонно и сладко, что у Донхёна закрываются глаза.  
А потом Чонмин говорит:  
\- Хочешь, я для тебя что-нибудь напишу?  
Донхён думает, что повесится на галстуке, если кто-нибудь узнает про него и Чонмина. Не то, что младший, бывает, по утрам выходит из его квартиры – если узнают правду.  
Донхён думает и мычит:  
\- М-м-м, не…  
Чонмин будто соображает сразу:  
\- Да не, - мотает головой, ногой в пижаме и тянет дальше: - не в печать же. Вообще тебе одному. Прочитаешь – сунешь в стол.  
\- Ах-ха, - Донхён поначалу не понимал – что это вообще за дела. Чонмин будто уверен был, что абсолютно обо всем сможет написать так, что это можно будет публиковать, что это захочется читать. В нем немало было высокомерия, и Донхён сам его воспитал – проталкивая любимчика вперед. И все же это не было правдой. По крайней мере всей. – Ну давай, - лениво кивнул Донхён.  
Чонмин перетек через его тело, вдавил ему в живот острое колено, а потом бухнулся на пол. Он выглядел немного безумно, когда дошатался до стола, выдрал лист из блокнота и зачеркал по нему тупейшим их тех, которые можно вообразить, карандашом из донхёновского органайзера.  
Правда была в том, что Чонмину не давало жить – пока он не переговорит с бумагой свои мысли.  
И в тот раз, наверно, это была ода их непризнанных отношений, максимум, на который был способен Чонмин – оборванный лист, исписанный с одной стороны и наполовину с другой.  
Внимательно, как свой приговор или аттестат с оценками, Донхён начал читать.  
«К.Д. К.Д. К.Д. – Чонмин потратил целую строку, чтобы исписать инициалами. – Что такого в этом К.Д. особенного, никто не знает. Может, даже он сам не знает.  
Кто знает – посмеется, спрячет засос и промолчит.  
П.Д.М. П.Д.М…»  
Единственное, что пришло в голову Донхёна – Пальма-де-Майорка. Он не знает, где это, он знает только, что Чонмин там сам не был, и все это только с реклам туроператоров.  
«Солнце встает из воды и в нее же садится. Плавится об нее. От раскаленного шара вода краснеет сильнее, чем горничная, которая вошла не вовремя.  
П.Д.М – никто не знает, где это, а кто знает, тому там было слишком хорошо и стыдно, чтобы потом рассказывать»  
Чонмин все это время стоял на коленках на кровати за его спиной и неприлично и призывно терся.  
«Ф.Э. Ф.Э. – это фрэнч-электро, потому что даже спрашивать бессмысленно. Как и обо всем лучшем в этом мире, о нем мало кто знает, а зря: под него можно пить кокосовый Малибу, смотреть на береговые пальмы и грустить и даже заниматься сексом – звук равнопрекрасен для любого человеческого занятия.  
К.Д. размышляет о пользе Ф.Э., стоя в расстегнутом халате посреди мансарды построенного еще в прошлом веке бунгало. Он в П.Д.М. Море на закате бесконечно прекрасно.  
В его руках чашка кофе. Он гонит от себя навязчивую прилипшую мысль о сексе из позапрошлого абзаца.  
Можно переслушать все треки френч-электро, которые отыщутся в мире, и это займет… пусть даже пару лет, хотя я сомневаюсь. Но верно одно: в П.Д.М море на закате будет все так же бесконечно прекрасно, а К.Д., между нами говоря, так и останется  
сентиментальным  
жирночувствующим  
грустным  
отчаявшимся  
никому не известным  
хоть и ужасно красивым редактором  
который гонит мысль о сексе, прозвучавшую 8 абзацев назад»  
Донхён так не обижался в своей жизни никогда и ни на что.  
«Дорогой К.Д, - говорила последняя строка, - ну ты меня понял, да?»  
Чонмин получил чего хотел, когда наигрывал с сосками, и еще синяков впридачу, Донхён позже послушал френч-электро – и еще раз: он никогда так ни на что не обижался.  
Оскорблял Чонмин, хоть и в шутку, очень метко.  
Жирночувстующий Донхён смеется вслух.  
Все это было год назад. А про Хёнсона и его «несовместимые с жизнью повреждения», из-за которых Чонмин спит теперь на его могиле, Донхён знает.  
Мину наболтал – думал, сплетничает себе на пользу. 

 

Вдохновение посещает Чонмина по-разному.  
Иногда он пьет. Иногда курит.  
Иногда лежит на диване, перевернутый ногами вверх, и ждет, когда крови прильет к голове достаточно, чтобы почувствовать себя пьяным и обкуренным.  
Вдохновение не посещает Чонмина в полнолуния, когда он только что сдал рассказ и писать больше не о чем – тело и сам мозг требуют передышки.  
Полная мясистая луна за окном зовет оставить неизгладимый, незаживающий след.  
В полосатой пижаме и халате Чонмин плетется к холодильнику – из него появляется коробка яблочного сока и водка.  
Как маэстро, Чонмин взмахивает рукавами халата, когда плескает водки в сок. Невнимательно пьет, отходит к окну, добавляет звука.  
Женский голос поет не по-французски, но это все равно тот самый френч, которым он заразил Донхёна – и об этом факте Чонмин не знает, как и о многих других.  
Он вообще о редакторе не думает – пытается представить в залитых ночной подсветкой окнах кусочек умиротворяющего моря, но мыслями съезжает куда-то в сторону, куда ему совсем не хочется, но это так неизбежно, что он и сопротивляться перестает.  
Сок в стакане желто-зеленый, но водку в нем видно – она такая серебристая, ядовитым разводом, будто другой плотности.  
Чонмин смотрит на стакан, смотрит – а потом опрокидывает в себя.  
Что так напиваются – это он знает, бывало и хуже. Просто так Хёнсон делал, когда не хотел, чтобы он это делал – выпивал его водку (пиво, правда, не трогал – наверно, считал безобидным), выкуривал его сигареты и раздевался, чтобы замотать в свою одежду Чонмина, когда он выходил зимой на балкон.  
Чонмин от этого лучше совсем не становился – Хёнсон оказывался пьяный и голый.  
Черт возьми, чего больше он мог хотеть?  
Водка уже пошла, ей уже можно что днем было нельзя – в воображении Хёнсон снимает трусы и пинает их под кровать.  
Он так в жизни делал только очень пьяный, но водке не объяснить, она хочет выше – взглядом по волосатым икрам и квадратному колену на все бледнеющее, чем выше поднимаешься, бедро: где надо вместо загара веселенькие синюшно-бледные «трусы».  
Живой, с пьяным блеском в глазах и румянцем, Хёнсон поворачивается задом, ягодицами, которые как на атлете – если его шлепнуть по попе, то ничего подобного, веселенького пошленького чмока не услышишь.  
Вот руку отбить – это запросто.  
\- Чё ты там смотришь, - ворчит Хёнсон, хотя только что, вроде, сам сочно-пьяно оголялся и даже швырялся бельем.  
Он идет в ванную.  
Чонмин тоже отставляет стакан и идет, по пути выбрасывая свой роскошный плюшевый халат на кресло.  
Заглянув в дверь, он взвизгивает своим самым стыдным девчачьим голосом, потому что его хватают руками, прижимают, и решительное кое-что он чувствует упирающимся в свою ногу.  
Еще рано, поэтому он только пару раз не глядя водит туда-сюда, потом разворачивается и раздевается.  
Избавляется от пижамной рубашки, штаны съезжают по ногам сами, падают на грязный коврик перед ванной. Их Чонмин переступает с пошлейшим изяществом человека, который скоро будет трахаться.  
В зеркале в открытую дверь он видит голого себя с испуганными глазами.  
За спиной, за плечами – тепло Хёнсона и невразумительный смешок по еще менее вразумительному поводу их взаимного пьянства. Что-то вроде:  
\- Бесстыдство, - когда Чонмин прижимается.  
И трется. И мычит от этого.  
Стискивает пальцы Хёнсона и ими себя гладит – тот вряд ли представляет, что «бесстыдство» это слабо сказано, а на деле мыслишки Чонмина настолько грязненькие и их так много, что Хёнсон может ахнуть.  
Впрочем, ахает он громко и много раз, когда Чонмин развлекается с ним в воде, в пене – скользкие пальцы поскрипывают на сосках, член то ли стоит, то ли уже левитирует в жидкости.  
\- Хё-о-он, - выстанывает Чонмин в чужое ухо, - я тебя так…  
\- Я тоже тебя люблю, - сипло говорит Хёнсон.  
Чонмин видит его глаза – пьяные от удовольствия, с размытым взглядом… искренние. Сжимает ему там под водой еще и яйца и смеется:  
\- Хочу, говорю, тебя.  
Хёнсон дурак больше чем он сам, хотя в такое с трудом верится. Что кто-то может быть еще честнее, еще наивнее самого круглого олуха Чонмина.  
От них двоих рыдать хочется, с такой глупостью, как у них, просто не выживают.  
Чонмин трескается, как сухой хлеб, пинает борт ванной и зло трет глаза.  
«Люблю», «хочу» - любое из этих слов, лишь бы Хёнсон был, чтобы услышать «тебя».  
Чонмин зол как последняя сука, как будто его тело виновато, что Хёнсон – воображение, он трет его, делает больно, тянет и давит соски.  
Ненависть сжимает зубы, но сквозь них, через сжатые, лезет стон звериной боли.  
«Приятно, что не надо выряжаться, чтобы помастурбировать» - вспоминает он то ли любимого, то ли в прошлой жизни писателя.  
Ничего у него не получается. Может, это потому, что надо разорвать себя изнутри пальцами.  
\- Какого черта, ну!  
Трахать его никто другой кроме Хёнсона не годится. Он сам себе даже отдрочить не может.  
В слезах он трясется, воет, стукается головой о ванную у себя за спиной.  
На самом деле ни звука, кроме рыданий, и это его «ЛЮБЛЮ», как сам Хёнсон – только в голове.  
Чонмин бьется головой в железо, пока сознание не начинает мутнеть, а потом сдается – и сползает под воду. 

 

Мину мелкий. Семь лет разницы с Донхёном – это непрожитая жизнь, это бетонное ограждение, которое отделяет его от мечты.  
Не странно, что в своем юном возрасте Мину подрабатывает курьером, разнося авторам их удачные (или нет) рукописи с правками и вежливыми отказами на стандартных формулярах. Странно, что он ошивается в офисе «Janus» так долго, часто и везде, что все его знают, благожелательно здороваются и, это едва ли не спиной чувствуешь, безмолвно вопрошают, чем этот юноша заработал себе столь привилегированное положение.  
А бывает ли выше – врываться к главному редактору, чтобы поорать?  
Швырять в него бумагами?  
Потом носить кофе через дорогу.  
От того, что обсуждали, Мину не бледнел и не трескался, и, праву говоря, предпочел бы грязные сплетни про личную жизнь Донхёна и фигурировать в них звездой.  
Но ничего подобного: Мину был «запасным», «доступным», всегда «в зоне действия сети» и «пообжиматься когда никого нет», и что ему все можно объяснялось его врожденными качествами.  
Мину просто очень доходчиво переводил самым разнообразным, бывает, что и маловменяемым авторам содержание вежливых донхёновских писем: «рекомендую вам закончить работу срок» Мину, лениво вытягивая жвачку, произносил как: «Не успеешь – уволят», «качество ваших работ снизилось» в изложении Мину становилось: «Гонорар урезали, так-то… сам виноват, проебываться меньше надо».  
Если к кому-то наведывался «Серый кардинал Но», этого кого-то принято было жалеть… и мысленно безжалостно вытуривать на ступеньку пониже в социальной иерархии местной экосистемы.  
Еще плюсом Мину шла такая же, как у Донхёна, пластичность (может быть, у него и подсмотренная): нельзя было научить, к кому следует относиться без жалости, а кому давать некоторые поблажки.  
Непредвзятый ум этого не постигал, зато Мину различал по запаху: были гении, перед которыми Донхён благоговел, чей талант ставил выше правил и… морали.  
Бывает, людей не посещает вдохновение без некоторой стимуляции – и Мину знал, где найти нежных блядей в стрингах, забористый порошок и самый элитный алкоголь.  
Номер службы спасения он, впрочем, тоже знал, и нередко им пользовался, предпочитая предоставлять людям, которые спасают жизни, вытаскивать полумертвые тела из луж рвоты и мочи.  
Пластичного Мину это вообще не коробило ни капли, он даже жвачку свою мусолил с неизменной скоростью.  
Впрочем, ведь не бывает правил без исключений – персональная заноза в славной упругой заднице Мину, его головная боль и приступы неврастении, когда он швыряет в Донхёна бумагами: Чонмэнни.  
Мину удушил бы его своими руками, вывернул бы наизнанку и оставил печься на солнце – и даже донхёновское благоговение перед талантом его бы не остановило. Останавливает другое – Чонмэнни для главного редактора не только супермегамодный автор, он его личная Галатея, и когда Мину надумает Чонмину что-нибудь сделать, Донхён вышвырнет его в окно десятого этажа своего кабинета.  
Потому что «Кардинал Но» против Чонмина – пф-ф-ф… Как от пузыря.  
И вот как так выходит, что к человеку, которого Мину раз плюнуть отравить стрихнином, он едет затем, чтобы по просьбе Донхёна убедиться, что с ним все окей – это диссонанс, который сложно описать.  
Мину небрежно паркуется перед подъездом, выбирается из желтой-желтой машины с тонированными стеклами (очень спортивная любимая детка Мину) и смотрит вверх, находя среди немногих светящихся окон балкон Чонмина.  
Мину плюет и лезет в машину за пачкой – иначе ему просто не вытерпеть.  
В голове мальчика сложнейшие дроби отборного мата, и за ними сигарета горит как-то слишком коротко и без удовольствия.  
Прихватив папку с бумагами, он, наконец, поднимается.  
Первым, что его удивляет, становится незакрытая дверь. Вторым – одежда повсюду, где только можно. Третьим – водка на столе.  
Пепел, дым, грязь – квартира Чонмина напоминает свинарник.  
Не без дьявольского смешка Мину радуется очевидным признакам чужого душевного раздрая, когда слышит глухой вопль из-за двери ванной, а потом странный бухающий звук, будто по чему-то чугунному били чем-то не слишком твердым.  
Мину надеется, что он упал и сдох. Или кто-нибудь ебет его за дверью баллоном освежителя.  
С другой стороны, сложно не усмотреть прямую зависимость между здоровьем Чонмина и благодушным отношением Донхёна к нему самому, поэтому Мину решает проверить, осторожно приоткрывая дверь.  
О чем он думает, когда видит над пеной на поверхности воды только голые белые коленки, сказать сложно. Даже не закатав куртки, он лезет рукой под воду и за волосы тащит Чонмина из-под нее.  
А потом с ехидством смотрит в глаза.  
«Что, утопиться хотел? Думаешь, я не понимаю? А вот хуй тебе».  
Чонмин моргает, пока не догадывается его оттолкнуть – не сложно поверить, что его голова, которой он стучал по ванне, с трудом находит объяснение тому факту, что Мину здесь.  
\- Какого хрена ты тут делаешь?  
О да, Чонмин никогда не говорит ему «Вы» и «простите».  
\- Надо же кому-то крикнуть «БРАВО!», когда ты тут ухуячиваешься, - соглашается Мину, брезгливо вытирая вымоченный рукав чем-то подобранным с полу.  
По взгляду Чонмина видно, как на него накатывает злость.  
Он встает из воды, нарочно бесстыжий перед Мину, но тот в самом деле не стесняется и смотрит даже без издевки на царапины на груди, изучает красные пятна на бедрах и натертый все еще напряженный член.  
\- Да рукопись завез, че еще-то, - Мину зевает и выходит, оставляя Чонмина одного любоваться своей наготой.  
Одетый в пижаму и с выжатыми волосами, Чонмин появляется минут через пять, и за это время Мину сливает водку в раковину, а пустую бутылку ставит обратно в холодильник – он всегда готов порадовать ближнего еще одним разочарованием.  
Больше, на его внимательный, хоть и беглый взгляд, в квартире Чонмина уебаться нечем – и он отвешивает вертлявый поклон, напоследок осведомляясь:  
\- Бабы-наркота-выпить? – всегдашний арсенал маленького озорного волшебника. С малым разнообразием специально для Чонмина: – Мужской половой хуй? Донхёна позвать?  
Чонмин не считает нужным отвечать, разворачивается в комнату, собирает шмотки с пола.  
\- Как знаешь, - прощается Мину.  
Желтая тонированная детка и сигарета не лечат на секунду подавившегося своим ядом обитающего внутри маленького циника – издолбанные битьем кулаками ноги, бесславно натертая пися и чонминовский взгляд собаки, которой пнули в живот, даже его не оставил равнодушным.  
Вечная ненависть к его запаху и улыбке, его спокойствию и девчачьей мимимишности круглой попки никуда не делась, просто Мину был не готов встречаться с поверженным противником, который даже слишком устал, чтобы отвечать на его оскорбления.  
«Живи, скотина, - подумал Мину. – Живи и мучайся».  
Он вообще не вспомнил, что, если бы курил на улице чуть подольше, у Чонмина были бы все шансы утопиться.  
Но себя самого-то было жаль. Душа хотела аванса за услуги.  
Желтая тонированная детка остановилась перед другим подъездом – дом был куда больше ухоженным, чем дом Чонмина. Даже больше пафосным, чем дом самого Мину.  
Мину беззастенчиво звонил и стучал в дверь, пока за ней не послышались шаги.  
Донхён открыл, не спросив – таких борзых больше к нему не ходит.  
Не считая нужным что-то объяснять, Мину закрылся в ванной, включил в воду, с удовольствием совершил туалет. Донхён, которому надоело ждать, вернулся на диван, к горящему синим в темноте телевизору.  
Через пару минут Мину, все еще в куртке, бухнулся на диван, устроив голову на его ногах, и отчитался:  
\- Бумаги отвез, водку вылил, спать обещал уложиться сам.  
Донхён улыбнулся, провел по чужим волосам.  
\- А, да, - Мину будто спохватился, - еще он утопиться пытался, я еле успел. И как-то так неудачно трахался… Все тело в синяках.  
Гладить его Донхён перестал. Мину усмехнулся.  
Ему казалось, даже бедра старшего, на которых он лежал, сжались и напряглись – он чувствовал это через пижамные штаны и толстый-толстый халат.  
Как будто Донхён уже собрался бежать и спасать.  
Мину бы не стал держать, но бог его знает, где встретило бы утро его и его детку.  
И когда Донхён заставил его подвинутся, положил ногу на ногу и уставился в экран дальше, Мину ничего не думал такого про аморфность и пластичность.  
Он просто решил, что мозги его обожаемого, но тупого редактора встали на место. 

Комментарий к Apologetic  
должна быть вторая часть. он вернется. 

========== Anticipation ==========

Мину как будто не вчера родился.  
Может, позавчера.  
Донхён решил, что… Что, собственно? Что дважды за одну ночь пробовать убиться – это утомительно? Может, просто что пронесет, и веревка оборвется, а нож окажется тупым «хоть жопой сядь».  
Пластичный Донхён надеялся на авось и что у Чонмина есть свой ангел-хранитель (и он бдит), когда накрывал спящего на его диване Мину пледом.  
Погасил телевизор, чтобы бормотание и голубое свечение экрана не мешали, постоял еще над младшим, безмятежным во сне и совсем-совсем таким, каким помнит его из детства, и отправился спать в свою собственную просторную спальню на поистине королевскую, если судить по ширине, кровать.  
Едва проснувшись с утра и бросив рассеянный взгляд за окно (дурацкая пальмовая ветка – все та же, что и год назад, только дождливые облака вместо голубого неба), главный редактор «Janus» (в этот ранний утренний час, впрочем, полосатой пижамой, опухшими глазами на красивом лице и стоящим хохолком ореховых волос на затылке похожий на обычного сонного обывателя настолько, что всякий тотчас бы, взглянув на него, забыл о его статусе) потянулся к стоящему на тумбочке белому-белому телефонному аппарату.  
Есть некоторая прелесть стационарных телефонов, которая отличает их от мобильных – звонок не сбрасывается, пока вызывающий абонент не положит трубку. И при этом совершенно все равно, как долго вызываемый абонент будет кататься по постели, морщиться и недовольно мычать, прежде чем проснется достаточно, чтобы ответить на звонок.  
\- М-м-м, - промычал Чонмин. Его локоть соскользнул с тумбочки, а вслед за ним на пол, звякнув чем-то глубоко внутри корпуса, вылетел телефон. Чонмин в надежде, что падение сбросило звонок, сухим с похмелья голосом осторожно подал неизвестному знак, что он все еще здесь: - Алло.  
Пока Донхён названивал минуты с три, слушая длинные гудки, он надеялся только реанимировать свою пластичность и вернуть ей всегдашний оптимизм: услышать голос Чонмина, убедиться, что он пережил эту ночь (хотя, видит бог, впереди вся оставшаяся жизнь вот таких же точно кошмарных ночей).  
Так важно знать, что с ним все в порядке.  
Что ему сказать – вот этого Донхён не придумал. Для того, чтобы промолчать и повесить трубку, он слишком любил наивное светлое чувство внутри себя – оно называется «просыпаться рядом с любимым человеком». Донхён любил нежничать, гладить взглядом опухших сонных глаз чужую спину и с утренней хрипотцой в голосе повторять единственное на свете имя.  
\- Чонмин, - сказал Донхён. А потом пришло чистейшее вдохновение, как обычно, как на работе, когда внутренний голос решительно советовал: «Соври. Надо врать». – У меня к тебе просьба… ну как, дело небольшое.  
В трубку что-то прохрипело, фыркнуло и откуда-то упало, видимо, вместе со всей кучей одеял.  
Донхён сузил и без того по-утреннему недивноширокие глаза, и на его лице появилось любовательное, счастливое выражение ментора, наблюдающего за любимым, хоть и бестолковым учеником. Донхён надеялся, что Чонмин действительно упал вместе с одеялами и не ушибся, когда накрутил провод телефонной трубки на палец и пояснил:  
\- Мне нужно, чтобы ты взял интервью кое у кого… - Донхён хмыкнул про себя, когда «кое у кого» задвоились перед его мысленным взором. – Понимаешь, там требуется твой сочинительский талант, иначе капут.  
\- Но… я же не… - Чонмин дополз по полу до бутылки минеральной воды и жадно присосался к горлу. Вода, проливаясь в его глотку, хлопала пузырями, пластиковая бутылка хрустела боками, а Донхён на том конце терпеливо ждал, как будто никуда не торопился и подслушивать звуки похмельной реанимации ему нравится. – Я же не журналист, - уже куда мягче, размоченным водой голосом сопротивлялся Чонмин.  
\- Да хоть слесарь, - ответила трубка. – Чонмин, пожалуйста…  
Что-то такое в этом было – когда Донхён просит. Когда Ким Донхён, у которого есть право приказывать, кричать и ставить условия, тихим нежным голосом просит его о какой-то малюсенькой дурацкой услуге.  
Чонмин, несмотря на то, что лежит на полу, как гусеница, в свертке одеяла, чувствует себя голубых кровей, соглашаясь:  
\- Ладно, мне не трудно.  
Трудно с похмельем, остальное – чепуха.  
Донхён, довольный, мурлыкает в трубку: время, место и имена, чтобы Чонмин… «подготовился получше к этой встрече» - так редактор говорит, нагоняя на Чонмина какие-то нехорошие подозрения.  
Они прощаются, Донхён поднимается с постели, потягиваясь. У него ощущение хорошо выспавшегося, довольного жизнью человека, и это прекрасное чувство Донхён несет в кухню, наигрывая завязкой своего халата.  
В черной-черной пополам с хромом кухне Мину варит кофе по-простецки, в турке, игнорируя кофемашину. В какие-то секунды три он улавливает благодушное настроение вошедшего старшего, делает свои выводы и усмехается, когда выливает половину наваренного содержимого турки в черную-черную керамическую донхёнову чашку.  
Вторую – себе.  
Он садится за накрытый стол, пока Донхён шествует мимо, к окну – он всегда завтракает на подоконнике: кофе, сигарета, иногда журнал конкурирующего издательства «Pledis».  
Сегодня зачем-то Донхён изменяет безупречной троице и вместо журнала прижимается к сидящему на стуле младшему и целует его в черную нефтяную макушку, приминая губами непослушный намятый подушкой вихор.  
В черной футболке и дырявых джинсах Мину такой костлявый, с чашкой кофе в руках такой прилежный, в его хайтек-кухне такой свой и домашний, что благодушие Донхёна – просто фонтан.  
Мину, как довольный кот, жмурит черные глаза в черном кофейном отражении в чашке, нежно-небрежно скребет ногтями шею старшего, этим жестом между делом признаваясь в том, что, как и сам Донхён, обожает всю эту житейскую бессмысленную ерунду «просыпаться с любимым человеком».  
Как человек, стоящий на остановке и посматривающий то на часы, то на расписание автобуса, Мину этим ранним утром уверен, что ждать ему буквально пять минут, и скоро-скоро красная коробка подъедет распахнуть перед ним двери, хотя на самом деле сегодня день-анархия и расписание можно смять и выбросить, потому что его автобус ушел буквально только что.  
А когда следующий – бог весть. 

 

«Janus» - серо-стальные буквы над главным входом, покрытые каплями дождя, кажутся тусклее обычного и нагоняют… сон.  
Сон – это единственное, о чем Чонмин мечтает после тяжелой ночи: открыть окно, забраться под одеяло и бессовестно проспать весь этот дождливый день.  
Входя внутрь, он заглядывает в сумку, раз в пятисотый проверяя, что ничего не забыл. Ко всему прочему его еще и преследует это чувство «что-то неправильно» и «эй, оглянись-ка», но забыть он мог разве что голову – его ежедневник выглядывает из сумки черно-белой зеброй переплета, а выпуклостью кармана очевидно торчит диктофон.  
Донхён велел ему быть на месте в три, и все это время, с утра до обеда, Чонмин сидел в интернете, разыскивая информацию из разряда «чего повкуснее» о тех, кому ему придется интервьюировать (черт, какое смешное словцо… впрочем, нельзя сказать, что Чонмину не нравится попробовать что-то новенькое, поболтать с незнакомыми людьми и хоть так отвлечься), но ничего более информативного, чем простое досье, Чонмин так и не нашел: большеглазые близняшки, похожие друг на друга, как капли воды из-под крана, благодаря даже чересчур каким-то, вызывающе милым лицам сделавшие головокружительную модельную карьеру за один только предыдущий год.  
Принимая во внимание такую популярность, «Janus» не мог обойти большеглазых братьев Чо своим вниманием, и следующий номер, содержащий интервью с близняшками (и их огромное фото на развороте) в разделе «Персоналии», надо думать, будет раскуплен их фанатками минут за пять и не больше.  
Донхён сказал, что задачей Чонмина будет «рассказать о них людям… как будто они простые соседские парни», и Чонмин-таки весь день раздумывал, где здесь подвох, задумчиво рассматривая фотографии и перескакивая взглядом с лица на лицо: нет, снимков трех хватило, чтобы Чонмин убедился, что они не одинаковые (не абсолютно одинаковые), но кто есть кто – угадать шансов пятьдесят на пятьдесят.  
Чонмин счел ниже своего достоинства читать фанатские сопли, хотя ему попадалось на глаза что-то вроде «Как отличить старшего от младшего. Инструкция».  
Так, то раздумывая потихоньку, то зевая, Чонмин оказался на десятом этаже, где за прозрачными перегородками, отделяющими рабочие места друг от друга, сидели штатные журналисты и грызли карандаши в поисках вдохновения.  
Проходя мимо приемной, Чонмин кивнул секретарше, которая двинула плечом в сторону благородного вишневого цвета двери за своей спиной и бросила:  
\- Зайди, он просил.  
Кивнуть Чонмин кивнул, но все же перед этим поспешил завернуть к себе, в свою собственную отделенную прозрачными перегородками каморку со столом и ноутбуком на нем.  
Чтобы раздеться.  
А, может, просто потому, что в конце коридора своей пружинистой походочкой школьного хулигана, подбрасывая в руке желто-черный брелок с ключами, шел Мину. 

 

Это ничего, это даже нормально – что в первую минуту они вызывали реакцию «О, вау», и смотревший на них совсем-совсем искренне думал, что никогда, даже через год или сто, не будет способен назвать их по именам и не прищуриться с опаской «извини, если не угадал».  
Нормально и то, что, понаблюдав, можно было взять предыдущее убеждение, смять в комок, как лист бумаги, и выбросить: даже в тесном пространстве салона движущейся машины, за то небольшое время, что занял путь по относительно свободным в середине дня улицам, можно было заметить, что, если не внешностью, то поведением близняшки отличаются точно.  
Первый казался непоседливым, прыгал по дивану, выглядывал в окно, рассматривая городской пейзаж за окнами, иногда восклицал что-то вслух, делясь соображениями, а иногда даже, привлекая внимание, за рукав дергал пиджак брата, читающего что-то на коленях.  
Второй близняшка не отвечал на восторги, но и не огрызался, ему как будто было все равно: всю дорогу он просидел, опустив глаза в раскрытый на его коленях ежедневник, но казалось по тому, как он даже не делал вид, что переворачивает страницы, что он не читает, а просто думает о чем-то.  
\- Приехали, - сказал их водитель, менеджер, а теперь и нянька в одном лице, останавливаясь на парковке перед зданием, на фасаде которого серо-стальные огромные буквы «Janus» поливал дождь.  
Тот, который читал, захлопнул ежедневник, оказавшийся с лицевой стороны обернутым в бело-черную, «под зебру», корку, и без восторга взглянул за окно, где дождь пенил солидные темные лужи.  
Он даже успел сказать нерешительное, сомневающееся:  
\- Э-э-э, - когда братец, как всегда быстрее соображавший, опередил, обратившись к водителю:  
\- Ты нам зонт взял? Взял же?  
В зеркало заднего вида Кванмин увидел застыженное лицо, а вместо ответа пришло извиняющееся, «давай замнем» покашливание.  
\- Ты знаешь, Хёнсон, - то ли глумливо, то ли просто едко заговорил младший из близняшек, - до тебя нашим менеджером девчонка была, которая краснела, когда с мужиками разговаривала. Я искренне не думал, что кто-то может быть хуже нее, но ты, Хёнсон, умеешь же удивлять.  
Хёнсон, видимо, вспомнил, что все-таки он главный, сказал:  
\- Заткнись и вылезай, - и толкнул дверь, выходя наружу и нечаянно ступая ботинком прямо в лужу.  
Ёнмин подумал, что братцу так и надо: до этого парня ими занималась робкая и добренькая до стыдного Хери, над которой они оба измывались, как могли, пока она только краснела все сильнее и сильнее. И вечно краснеющую, а то хотя бы и розовую Хери попросили с работы, когда Кванмин изящно и ни слова не говоря куда-то на сутки пропал, а когда вернулся, то их уже наказали новым менеджером, этим вот хмурым парнем, глядя на мощную комплекцию которого чудить и безобразничать расхотел даже Кванмин.  
Ёнмин так мстительно думал… пока, как Хёнсон до этого, не наступил ногой в лужу – и вместо мыслей осталась одна злость и раздражение.  
Ну и еще мокрый носок в чавкающем ботинке.  
Промокающие под дождем близняшки полубегом вприпрыжку торопились ко входу, а Хёнсон нервно выдохнул, когда обернулся: машина за спиной, поставленная на сигнализацию, коротко отозвалась пиканьем, а ему показалось, что он заметил, как седая с розовым макушка скрылась за прозрачными стеклянными дверями здания «Janus».  
От нетерпения захотелось затянуться хоть разок. Хоть бы сразу потом выбросить, но затянуться. 

 

Донхён читал экономический обзор для следующего номера и морщился: если уж даже он понимал через предложение, то куда это должны деть его читатели?  
Вырвать страницу и сделать из нее глянцевый самолетик, отдавая должное как качеству самой статьи, так и в целом выражая мнение по поводу выросшей инфляции?  
Главный редактор мог надеяться на авось в своей личной жизни, но работу свою привык выполнять более чем хорошо, и как раз думал, кому смекалистому отдать переписать, когда благородного вишневого цвета дверь его кабинета отворилась, и Чонмин с вежливым покашливанием проскользнул внутрь, быстро оглядев огромный кабинет глазами, как будто боялся встретить тут кого-нибудь неприятного, кого совсем не хотел встретить.  
Но тот, кого Чонмин избегал, сейчас рулил свою детку в пригород, в счастливом неведении насвистывая модный мотивчик из приемника, а Донхён, разумеется, был слишком занят, чтобы обратить внимание на нервозность Чонмина.  
Игнорировать внешний вид посетителя, впрочем, оказалось намного сложнее.  
\- Ты в порядке? – спросил Донхён.  
В его голосе можно было услышать удивление и беспокойство одновременно.  
\- А, да, - отмахнулся Чонмин, оглядываясь по сторонам в поисках чего-нибудь блестящего и отражающего, чтобы взглянуть на себя еще разок и убедиться, что он хорошо врет.  
Нет, он отдавал себе отчет в том, что, если не выпускаешь сигарету из пальцев и засыпаешь только когда все, что было выпить, закончилось, а рассвет уже скребется в окно – то выглядишь как полнейшее дерьмо, но ему казалось, что… в общем, по нему еще не так заметно.  
Донхён думал по-другому: весь день, с тех пор, как, буквально не вылезая из постели, позвонил Чонмину и имел удовольствие слышать в трубке его смешные и милые барахтанья похмельного тела, ищущего смысл жизни или попить, он считал все вчерашнее просто игрой сдавших нервов, минутным кризисом.  
А теперь вот Чонмин стоял перед ним с черными кругами под глазами, бледный как призрак и – так думал съедаемый нежностью и сожалениями Донхён – исхудавший до того, что его призывные округлые формы потерялись под одеждой.  
\- Точно? – переспросил Донхён. – Я могу порекомендовать тебе врача… Невролог, Чонмин, это не оскорбительно и не…  
Чонмин чувствовал себя маленьким, беспомощным и застыженным. Это неловкое ощущение всегда посещало его, когда, надо быть честным, он был здоров, но его нервы, а вместе с ними выпивка и нездоровый образ жизни, который он умышленно и с удовольствием практиковал, приводили его в состояние, вызывающее у окружающих жалость.  
\- Все окей, - чуть резче прежнего оборвал Чонмин, даже поднимая руку для убедительности. А, может, она была нужна ему, чтобы остановить приближающегося к нему Донхёна. – Не надо со мной возиться.  
«Он как упрямый нахохлившийся воробей. Принципиальный поперек. Такой… такой дурак», - подумал Донхён, которому, если говорить правду, было все равно, допился ли Чонмин до этой бледности сам или она есть следствие того, с чем его нервная система действительно не может справиться.  
Он хотел держать младшего на коленках и гладить по седым с розовым волосам, которые, будь его воля, он вернул бы в нормальное состояние – к родным темно-каштановым.  
Это всего лишь. Почему Чонмин так упрямо отворачивается от помощи, даже когда Донхён не имеет в виду ничего такого, не требует у него взаимности и не принуждает снова спать с ним?  
\- Так что, - сказал Донхён тоном, который был куда холоднее и ультимативнее прежнего, - если я вот это сейчас расстегну, - он ткнул автоматом своей дорогой ручки в грудь младшего, в болотно-зеленую рубашку с рядом черных пуговиц, и Чонмин попятился от него, от его нехорошего тона и, как он думал, от очередного домогательства, но Донхён договорил другое: - там все будет нормально?  
Секунды три Чонмин тормозил, потом в его голове факты встали как должны: чертов Мину не мог не рассказать. Должно быть, даже делал это с удовольствием, выдавая его стыдные секретики Донхёну – как он хотел утопиться, разбить голову об ванну и какое у него все покрытое синяками и царапинами тело.  
Как виноватый, которому уже бессмысленно врать, Чонмин просто замолчал и уткнулся смотреть в пол, чувствуя обидное-обидное жжение в глазах и как будто он и правда стоит перед Донхёном голый, такой жалкий в своих царапинах и запутавшийся…  
Возможно, та беспринципная, вечно подающая голос, когда не надо, сторона его я сейчас хотела бы, чтобы старший, если не бывший, то казавшийся уверенным и сильным Донхён, как в романе, бросился к нему и порывисто обнял, но тот…  
Да, Донхён действительно обнял, с наслаждением и удовольствием прижал Чонмина к себе – правда, перед этим, автоматом спрятав стержень ручки внутрь, он аккуратно положил ее на свой стол рядом с бумагами.  
\- Пойми, - твердил Донхён, стискивая руки вокруг одуряющего одним своим теплом и мягкостью, опасного для него тела, - я за тебя беспокоюсь, места себе не нахожу. Ты что попало с собой делаешь, а я не хочу, не хочу, не позволю…  
Чонмин, наконец, всхлипнул, уткнулся в серое, покрытое мягкой тканью плечо. Снова у него запахло пряниками и родным, когда Донхён погладил его спину.  
\- Тебя нельзя оставлять одного, - внушал Донхён, - а мне нравится, мне нужно за тобой ухаживать.  
И тут Чонмин почему-то в самом деле поверил, что, если он сегодня придет домой – а там никого, то это будет жестоко. И сама судьба где-то там, среди вертящихся по эллипсу планет, уготовила Донхёну участь возиться с ним и вытирать его сопли.  
Чонмин, с легкой подачи Донхёна (у которого, конечно, не было никакого писательского таланта, но навыков манипулятора, возможно, с лихвой), утопал в рубашке старшего и в жалости к себе, прижимаясь к чужому телу с искренней благодарностью обогретого обездоленного.  
В мыслях Донхёна он без малейшего сожаления сбрасывал со своего стола на пол бумаги, ручки и мышь от ноутбука, чтобы опустить младшего на освободившееся место спиной и, стоя между раздвинутых ног, неловко и неудобно сдирать с них одежду вместе с трусами.  
Ким Донхён, минуту назад сдержанный и аккуратный до параноидального, так что его внутреннее заставило его отключить ручку и вернуть ее на стол, чтобы не выпачкать зеленую рубашку младшего чернилами, сейчас бесстыже рисовал в воображении снизу по пояс голого Чонмина и как тот ногами обнимает его за бедра.  
Надо ли было винить в том, что он так быстро переходит от холодного к горячему, этот его врожденный полиморфизм, не знал и он сам.  
\- Если что-то не так, если тебе грустно, одиноко, если нужно поговорить… Чонмин, я всегда буду рядом, только позови, - продолжал Донхён. – Обещаешь?  
\- Да, - отозвался Чонмин глухим на звук, в чем-то растворившимся голосом из-за того, что Чонмин говорил в чужое плечо.  
Донхён снова скользнул по его спине, и в этот раз даже без того, чтобы в его мыслях младший ласкал сам себя пальцем – просто череда выступающих позвонков под его пальцами похожа на хребет динозавра, который недостаточно питался.  
\- Худой какой, - искренне вздохнул редактор, аморфные состояния которого, видимо, кроме безразличия большого начальника и распутства вынужденного сексуально воздерживаться, не исключали и чисто материнской заботы. – Значит, решено! Сегодня вечером…  
Чонмин опять поднял голову, теперь глядя удивленно – кажется, он даже успел поверить, что Донхён делает это не затем, чтобы уложить его в постель.  
\- Сегодня вечером я тебя кормлю, - будто не заметил, продолжил Донхён. – Что-нибудь итальянское, вроде пасты. Посмотрим кино, потом останешься или уедешь, как захочешь… Главное, заснешь сегодня без этого своего допинга.  
Чонмин нервно усмехнулся – и в самом деле, чтобы уснуть, ему теперь нужно хотя бы пиво.  
Речь Донхёна была подозрительна… хотя можно было ошибиться – вдруг он просто не выбирал слова, потому что говорил искренне, торопливо?  
Донхён все еще прижимал его к себе, правой рукой гладил по спине, а левую нежно сжимал под его пепельными волосами, стягивая их, и медленно, неспеша разжимал, заставляя тело Чонмина покрываться мурашками от того, как это приятно.  
\- Соглашайся… - в самое ухо шепнул Донхён, вынужденный подавлять к себе позывы к тошноте – казалось, его сейчас вырвет нежностью, и жаль, что ее так мало расходуется, когда он стискивает волосы младшего в кулаке.  
На самом деле ему хочется прижаться лбом к его груди, как к идолу, вдохнуть, зарыться в мягкий живот носом, пройтись по всем складочкам на его теле и, как он обещал, убаюкать его рядом с собой, заставить заснуть спокойным, глубоким сном.  
Донхёна выворачивает, мутит от мысли, что может быть, может быть… Если Чонмин не намекнет ни словом, ни жестом, что он хотел бы чего-то большего, Донхён не станет настаивать и все будет так, как он обещал. Но старший знает, какие нехорошие шутки играют с человеком его темные, тайные, почти неосознанные желания, как много их становится в темноте, когда есть рядом кто-то, готовый их удовлетворить.  
Это как водить перышком по коже и не захотеть погладить себя им везде.  
От того у Донхёна и дрожат пальцы и сухо во рту, что он уверен, что этой ночью они с младшим будут заниматься любовью на его огромной кровати, за изголовьем которой, как символ вполне досягаемого рая, в горшке растет настоящая пальма. 

 

 

========== Apparition ==========

Набирая в сложенные лодочкой ладони воды, выплескивая ее в лицо, Чонмин избегал разглядывать самого себя в отражении зеркала пристальнее, чем это было нужно.  
Не больше одной секунды он потратил, вытирая капли со лба и щек бумажным полотенцем, чтобы убедиться, что выглядит нормально, что его внешний вид не вызовет чужих удивленных взглядов – и сосредоточился на кафельных плитках под ногами.  
После навязанной Донхёном ласки, после его слов, растопивших угрюмую решимость будь что будет идти ко дну дальше, на душе стало легче, и Чонмин почти с нетерпением собрался ждать обещанного ему вечера – когда, снова успокоенный и согретый старшим, он, может быть, впервые за много дней нормально поспит.  
Или хотя бы поест.  
Но было что-то такое… внутри, кроме облегчения, нашептывающее, что он дурак. Издевающееся – наивный, ты такой тупой и наивный.  
Подсознание предупреждало: вот увидишь, опомнишься, когда руки главного редактора окажутся у тебя под рубашкой, а сам к тому времени будешь пьян настолько, что оттолкнуть его и выйти вон, прочь из его уютной квартиры – покажется слишком тяжело.  
В собственном отражении, в красных, с заметными ниточками капилляров, опухших после слез глазах Чонмин видел отступника, который хоть не по закону, не по общему суду, но сам знает, что виноват: он малодушный, ему слишком тяжело одному, невыносимо быть целиком и полностью верным призраку умершего Хёнсона…  
А в постели Донхёна так грешно и сладко забываться: ласковый, никогда не содержавший в себе ни намека на упрек голос главного редактора будет убеждать, что «это жизнь, так бывает… погрустил – и хватит с тебя», пока его мягкие теплые руки плавят тело и упрашивают – «отдайся мне, отдайся, ведь я один всегда ждал тебя».  
Чонмина сколько угодно можно называть предателем, малодушным, любым другим обидным словом – но сейчас он действительно не знает, как ему быть: он помнит Хёнсона, любит его так, что сравнивать это чувство с той унизительной смесью благодарности и зависимости, какую он испытывает к своему начальнику, даже нет смысла… И вместе с тем его преследует чувство вины, призывающее прекратить лгать и признать, что он пользуется Донхёном, когда старший ему нужен, водит его за нос и поступает… ну вот как жестокий старшеклассник с на все готовой ради него девчонкой.  
Казалось бы, миллионы людей так делают – не считают нужным хранить верность умершему, стараются позаботиться о себе, устроиться в жизни получше (и плевать, чисто ли выйдет или не очень), так что переживать об этом нет смысла… Но не Чонмин ли сам писал о тех, кто вопреки и наперекор остается верен себе?  
И что теперь?  
Вскоре после того, как Чонмин станет как все, когда начнет лгать сам себе и изворачиваться – все его слова станут враньем. Пожалуй, таким очевидным, что и сам Донхён, вернейший и преданнейший из его фанатов, станет читать морщась.  
Со вздохом Чонмин поправил волосы и вышел вон.  
Всегда все знавшая секретарша отправила его на три этажа ниже, на седьмой, в студию – близняшки должны были быть там, занятые съемкой фото для разворота, призванного отдать должное броской, неестественной красоте их лиц и стать искушением купить новый номер для армии поклонниц братьев Чо.  
Чонмин, постучав (хоть это и было совершенно ни к чему), открыл дверь и проскользнул внутрь, чуть не запнувшись о шнур, тянувшийся к прожектору.  
И когда Чонмин рассмотрел, на кого направлен свет из-под похожего на зонт колпака, то забыл выдохнуть: один в довольно безвкусном (но ему шло) леопардовом пиджаке, второй в темно-синем, с золотой цепочкой и якорем на лацкане, как у моряка, близняшки оказались удивительно высокими и худыми. Они выглядели даже моложе своих двадцати двух, может быть, из-за мягких, каких-то трогательных черт лица, но, Чонмин мог поклясться, все это просто меркло по сравнению с их оглушительными, бесконечного размера глазами.  
Фотограф говорил им повернуться и замереть – и оба, переступая ногами в милых светлых носочках по белой простыне студийной шторы-фона, принимали другую позу, становясь боком…  
Тот, который в леопардовом пиджаке, грыз ноготь на камеру и задорно усмехался, второй поджимал губы с достоинством, почти высокомерно…  
Но огромные глаза все равно смотрели с наивностью пастушки, по ошибке пригнавшей своих свиней в город: коричневые, сахарные, смягченные мягкими и длинными черными ресничками, они, казалось, признавались перед всем миром, что им неведомо слово «грех».  
Обоим разом.  
Растерявшийся на минуту Чонмин, выровняв дыхание, стараясь казаться незаметным, чтобы не мешать (или просто считая себя не в праве вмешиваться в сакральный процесс – камера щелчок за щелчком запечатлевала ангельские образы, и фотограф, бегая к большому монитору, чтобы проверить отснятое, довольно улыбался и приговаривал: «Хорошо, хорошо»), занял соответствующее его скромности место в уголке: Чонмин подпер щеку кулаком и уже до конца съемок не сводил глаз с большеглазых братьев, которые, казалось, совершенно очаровали не только его самого, но и весь стафф. Чонмин видел, как в перерыве им подносили печенье и кофе, и черненький, леопардовый, пил свой на ходу, вместо благодарности только улыбаясь.  
Даже костюмерша и визажистка, казалось, ликовали: может быть, впервые им думалось, что никто лучше близняшек им не попадался, ни на ком неброская одежда не сидела так хорошо и не выглядела так просто и стильно – вычурные костюмы после перерыва сменились обычными белыми футболками и джинсами.  
А близняшки все моргали своими невинными глазками, так что хотелось подбежать, схватить за руку и спросить: «Все в порядке?»  
Сидя на пуфике в своем уголке, Чонмин в полной мере понял насмешливый тон редактора и его странные, обтекаемые фразы, которыми он обращался к нему утром, когда высказал эту свою просьбу – отправиться брать интервью у близняшек. Донхён как мог избегал этого слова, но потом оно вырвалось, ему все же пришлось уточнить – это уже когда Чонмин стоял с ним в обнимку, дыша в его плечо, посреди огромного донхёновского кабинета, совсем разморенный теплом тела старшего, запахом от воротничка его рубашки…  
Тупенькие-е-е… такие славненькие и безмозглые – ложка дегтя в бочке меда больших махровых глаз.  
Донхён, словно с явной неохотой отпуская Чонмина, сжал младшего руками крепче и устало выдохнул ему в шею:  
\- Ты уж постарайся… чтобы они не выглядели тупенькими, хорошо? – его интеллигентской воспитанности грубое, но единственно необходимое слово далось с трудом, но Донхён заставил себя пояснить: - Этого я точно не переживу – когда мой журнал начнет печатать слова таких пустышек… Чонмин?  
Чонмин поднял на него глаза, мутные от переживаний и очень-очень далекие от любых проблем, кроме своих внутренних, и преданно закивал головой: он понял, чего от него хотят – близняшки могут хоть бы и мычать, он все равно напишет, что они славные и скоро защитят магистерскую…  
\- Закончили! – громко объявил фотограф. Он благодарил своих богических моделей и помощников, которые гасили аппаратуру, ангелочки-братья о чем-то переговаривались и, казалось, с недоумением оглядывались по сторонам, будто кого-то потеряли.  
Чонмин решил, что пора.  
\- Привет, - сказал он, обращаясь к черненькому, который усмехался. – У вас встреча со мной. Пойдемте.  
Чонмин сжался почему-то, когда второй, молчаливый, хоть и кривенько улыбнулся перед этим, глянул на него сверху вниз: Чонмин доставал ему затылком до подбородка… и это было как-то глухо-обидно на несправедливость природы, наградившую его не таким внушительным ростом.  
И не таким заметным лицом.  
Чонмин вообще на их фоне ощущал себя серокрылой бабочкой, вроде моли – и где-то в подсознании шевелился неудобный вопрос: и что в нем нашел Донхён? А Хёнсон?  
Проводив своих большеглазых гостей в соседний кабинет (такой, тихий и приятный, специально для бесед) и предложив им кофе, чай и чего еще требовали хорошие манеры, Чонмин раскрыл свой ежедневник полосатой зебровой раскраски и уставился на страницу.  
Еще днем он выписал столбиком и столбик украсил подчеркнутым заголовком: «Что спросить», но теперь какая-то неловкость мешала говорить свободно.  
Молчаливый из близняшек, с медовыми светлыми волосами, при виде черно-белого полосатого ежедневника, казалось, ожил и заинтересовался – настолько, что с любопытством тянул шею и пытался заглянуть под локоть задумавшегося журналиста и прочитать хоть что-нибудь.  
Внезапно Чонмина осенило – что такое ему мешает и откуда неловкость.  
Он искренне рассмеялся и не менее искренне попросил прощения:  
\- Извините, ребят… Вам, наверно, надоели такие, как я, но я не смогу спокойно уснуть… - Чонмин хитро улыбнулся и перевел взгляд с лица брюнета на лицо блондина – успел в голове сделать ставки: брюнета он посчитал младшим. – Кто из вас кто, а?  
Молчаливый блондин хотел было открыть рот, даже какой-то неохотный звук вырвался из его губ, когда второй опередил его – уселся задом на крышку стола, очаровательно улыбнулся и объявил:  
\- Я Ёнмин, старший, - он махнул рукой, свободной от кофейной чашки, в сторону, - а это вот братец мой, Кванмин. Очень приятно.  
Блондин открыл рот, приподнял бровь, но ничего не добавил.  
\- Понятно, - сказал Чонмин, хоть его и удивила странная мимика, и он даже подумал, что, может быть, и сам бы стал немного того, с придурью, если бы каждый день видел свое отражение не только в зеркале, а везде-везде-везде.  
Чонмин приступил к своему списку, призванному вытянуть из близняшек все самое интимное, теплое и человечное – здания самой первоклассной лжи всегда воздвигаются на правдивых фактах.  
К слову: за все время, проведенное с близняшками, Чонмин ни разу не вспомнил, что должен их, как утопающих, куда-то тянуть и спасать, а слово «глупенькие» даже не всплыло в его памяти.  
«Странненькие» - это да, это сколько хочешь: Чонмин спросил, есть ли у них связанные друг с другом воспоминания… когда было неловко, может, стыдно, но приятно знать, что у тебя есть брат ближе чем брат – близняшка.  
\- Вы знаете, - подумав, заговорил блондин. Он задумчиво водил пальцем по ободу своей чашки, и Чонмин поневоле засмотрелся на его руки, - люди вечно думают, что мы друг без друга и дня не протянем, что буквально знаем, о чем другой думает… Так вот это не правда, мы не настолько близки, как принято считать, если речь идет о близнецах.  
Чонмин тихо покивал, потому что ему не нравилось – он отчетливо чувствовал, что этот, младший, Кванмин, и впрямь сторонится людей, и его собственный брат не исключение.  
Что он должен теперь написать? Ведь не правду же?  
Уже не удивительно на помощь пришел старший, Ёнмин – отсмеявшись словно в ответ на слова брата, он ухмыльнулся и пояснил:  
\- Ты не обращай внимания, - этот беззастенчиво обращался к Чонмину на «ты», и Чонмину это почему-то нравилось, - это у него когда плохое настроение, он всегда такой умный и печальный, как на картине.  
Кванмин усмехнулся про себя, сложил руки на груди – как обычно делают в ответ на чужую глупость.  
\- Я на самом деле помню, - вдруг объявил Ёнмин. Будто сам обрадованный внезапным воспоминанием, он с горячностью опустил чашку на стол – она зазвенела. – Как раз то, что ты спрашивал.  
Чонмин приготовился внимательно слушать.  
\- Он меня сдал, - Ёнмин кивнул на брата, - и мать меня наказала – отобрала игрушки и заставила сидеть дома. Да еще и выпорола, кажется…  
Кванмин недовольно завозился и перекрестил в добавок к рукам еще и ноги.  
\- Так братца совесть замучила, - потешался Ёнмин, - он ночью ко мне в кровать залез и давай извиняться, мол, я не подумал, что тебя так накажут, мол, хочешь я своими игрушками с тобой поделюсь и тоже стану взаперти сидеть.  
Очень мило, почти как «так не бывает» - Чонмин улыбнулся. Даже сочинять не надо. Почти что «так не бывает».  
\- Так вот это был единственный раз, - подвел итог Ёнмин, когда я реально гордился своим братом.  
\- Бред до последнего слова, - отозвался Кванмин, с достоинством заправив высветленную прядку волос за ухо.  
Старший, все еще сидящий на столе, вдруг нагнулся к младшему, прямо к его лицу, прищурился и с вызовом спросил:  
\- Ну, скажи еще, что такого не было. Скажешь? Нет?  
Каждый, не только Чонмин, решил бы, что младшему неловко – что где-то в далеком прошлом он позволил себе быть искренним, а теперь старший делает из него кисейную барышню.  
Кванмин, сузив глаза, так что казалось, что он опять усмехнулся про себя, заверил:  
\- Было-было, успокойся.  
Ёнмин расплылся довольной улыбкой.  
Чонмин задал следующий свой вопрос.  
Как ни странно, нормально отвечал младший, Кванмин, старший был полезнее всего, когда надо было разрядить атмосферу – а так казалось, что он слушает невнимательно и вполуха, ковыряя пальцем экран сенсора.  
Чонмин не удержался от недовольного взгляда, когда телефон Ёнмина зазвенел – тот отклонил вызов и извинился.  
А через полминуты черная коробочка лежащего на столе телефона завибрировала – сообщение голосовой почты.  
«Кванмин, - сказал совсем юный женский голос, - позвони как только освободишься».  
Близняшка сконфуженно улыбнулся, а Чонмин внезапно расхохотался.  
Они почти час дурили его, как последнего лоха, и по лицам, совершенно лишенным стыда, Чонмин предполагал, что он далеко не первая их жертва, и, естественно, не последняя.  
\- Значит, Кванмин, - обратился Чонмин к брюнету, поставив суровое ударение на его н-а-с-т-о-я-щ-е-е имя, хотя сохранить эту суровость на лице никак не удавалось – настолько шкодливым было выражение лица младшего (что Чонмину теперь делать со всем записанным? Интуитивно угадывать, когда они говорили друг за друга?), что сердиться на него казалось бесполезным и невозможным занятием, - говорят, ты всерьез интересуешься…  
Чонмин читал один из вопросов из своего ежедневника – он сидел, опустив глаза на бумагу, пальцами поднимая мешавшие смотреть волосы, и что кто-то вошел, присутствие этого нового лица отметил, скорее, интуитивно…  
А потом поднял глаза на вошедшего.  
Кванмин сказал:  
\- Ой-ей, что с тобой…  
А Ёнмин, который настоящий Ёнмин, торопливо отодвинулся – Чонмин опрокинул свою недопитую чашку, стоявшую возле его правой руки, почему-то попятился, как будто увидел привидение, и, видимо, проделал все это в таком искреннем ужасе, что упал со своего стула на пол, но и там, казалось, не успокоился и продолжал отодвигаться.  
Огромными полными ужаса глазами глядя на Хёнсона.  
Кванмин смотрел на парня, который за час показался ему вполне нормальным, даже хорошим, даже классным, как на сумасшедшего теперь, но все-таки заставил себя присесть рядом с ним, оказавшись, впрочем, вторым в очереди помочь – Хёнсон осторожно, понимая, что пугает, взял Чонмина за руку и попытался успокоить:  
\- Чего ты испугался? Я не кусаюсь.  
Чонмин мог только лепетать:  
\- Ты… ты… что…  
\- Это не что, - подал голос Ёнмин, которого, наверно, вообще ничего не трогало – он снова сидел, сложив ногу на ногу, и с безопасного расстояния, хоть и внимательно рассматривал сцену, - а кто. Это Хёнсон, наш менеджер.  
\- И где это ты все это время пропадал? – Кванмин вдруг решил, что сейчас самое время наброситься с упреками на нерадивое начальство.  
\- Хён-сон, - пробормотал Чонмин. А потом еще: - Я сошел с ума?  
Перед ним была копия настолько точная (за вычетом цвета волос и чуть более хрупкого телосложения), что он не мог заставить себя думать, что это – копия: Чонмин провел пальцами по его голой коже, чуть выше запястья, уговаривая себя, что он бредит.  
Как то, чего не может быть, смогло произойти?  
Несмотря на свои собственные слова, Чонмин не ощущал себя психом, хотя, возможно, это единственное правдоподобное объяснение: его глаза его обманывают, сейчас, если он прогуляется, а потом вернется, то все будет нормально, и этот Хёнсон окажется ни капли не похож на НЕГО.  
\- Пра-прастите, - заикаясь, пробормотал Чонмин, неловко, как будто его тело из неустойчивого сырого теста, поднимаясь с пола. – Всего три минуты, извините меня.  
Близняшки удивленно моргали вслед выбежавшему за дверь журналисту, а потом уже – вслед снова бросившему их менеджеру.  
\- Ну да, - сказал Ёнмин. – Я бы тоже испугался.  
\- Лишь бы не решил, что сумасшедший, - согласился Кванмин.  
Чонмин дрожащими пальцами чуть не выронил зажигалку, с трудом прикурил – ему было все равно, что он ворвался в первую попавшуюся пустую комнату, где было окно.  
Этот человек шел за ним следом.  
\- Что со мной не так? – сказал он.  
Чонмин чувствовал, как он стоит за его спиной, и плечи под его болотно-зеленой рубашкой сводило от страха и холодного ветра из окна.  
\- Ты похож на человека, который… которого я знал, только и всего, - Чонмин не захотел говорить незнакомому, что тот давно должен быть мертв.  
\- Извини, - сказал Хёнсон. – Я мог бы догадаться.  
Чой намекал ему, но никогда не говорил прямо – и теперь, черт возьми, Хёнсон задыхался от злости: что Чонмин должен был подумать, увидев перед собой копию того, кого когда-то знал?  
Хёнсон знал, что его тело – чья-то реплика, точная, тщательно сделанная копия, но почему Чой решил, что ему будет проще ничего не знать о том, какие отношения связывали Чонмина и того, старого Хёнсона?  
Может быть, Чой об этих отношениях и сам не знал ничего.  
Что ему теперь делать с этим Чонмином, в приступе нервозности, сомневающимся в здравости своего рассудка… Он едва справляется с сигаретой.  
То ли слишком жалкий вид, то ли подсознательно Хёнсон против – он забирает дотлевшую уже до трети сигарету и выбрасывает за окно.  
Всего лишь внутренний импульс, подсознательный жест… человека, который – копия того, любившего Чонмина до страшного.  
Чонмин поднимает глаза на своего нечаянного мучителя – и их выжигает сыростью: отобрал и за окно. Между этими двумя простейшими движениями – недовольное, раздраженное выражение лица, которое Чонмин помнит вплоть до складочки в уголках губ.  
\- Где ты родился?  
\- Не здесь. Нейпидо.  
\- Родственники?  
\- Здесь никого.  
\- Любимый цвет? Еда? Напиток? Ты любишь дождь?  
\- Никогда не думал об этом. Дождь – лишь бы не надоедливый.  
Чонмин обреченно стукается лбом в косяк окна: он даже не знает, где этот Нейпидо, а своего Хёнсона про дождь он никогда не спрашивал – он не был настолько слащав и малохолен.  
Что ему делать?  
\- Эй, тебе надо вернуться, - говорит Хёнсон, бережно за плечо подталкивая Чонмина к выходу. – Когда ты закончишь со своей работой, я бы хотел кое-что у тебя уточнить.  
Безмолвно Чонмин соглашается: что после того, как он попрощается с близняшками, ему необходимо узнать об этом человеке больше.  
Он не замечает, как ловко эту мысль – остаться с ним рядом – навязал ему… этот человек, который выглядит как Хёнсон и делает как Хёнсон. 

 

Чонмин не может сосредоточиться, то и дело бросает нервные взгляды в угол, где, скрестив руки на груди, стоит человек, который… выглядит как…  
Кванмин и Ёнмин странно смотрят на молодого журналиста, будто с недоумением – зачем он мучает их и себя, продолжая это теперь уж совсем неловкое «интервью», пока Чонмин не сдается официально: он благодарит за потраченное время, запинается, говоря что-то о большом удовольствии от беседы с близняшками.  
Они просто поднимаются.  
Проходя мимо Хёнсона, Кванмин говорит:  
\- Эй, можешь оставаться, мы на такси.  
Хёнсон и не подумал бы спорить – ему наплевать на близняшек, так что Кванмин зря ехидно улыбается и продолжает:  
\- Удачи в личной жизни.  
У Чонмина ежедневник не лезет в сумку и норовит порвать ее острым краем жесткой черно-белой обложки-зебры.  
\- Я же не слишком? – спрашивает Кванмин у брата, когда они спускаются в лифте, и за прозрачными стенками видно с изнанки огромные буквы надписи «Janus» на фасаде.  
\- Нормально, - Ёнмину или правда все равно, или он снова не хочет разговаривать.  
Но Кванмин не унимается.  
\- Я думал, ты подготовился, - ерничает он, - в ежедневнике же его вопросы были. А ты сидел такой весь удивленный, когда он спросил…  
\- Там другие вопросы были, - перебивает Ёнмин. – Не знаю, почему, но другие, обычные, какие везде задают. А он какие-то странные вещи спрашивал.  
\- А тебя прямо коробит что-нибудь милое про брата сказать, - Кванмин уже открыто юродствует.  
\- Какого еще брата? – безразлично уточняет выходящий из кабины Ёнмин. 

 

\- Это потому, что он… - Чонмин решает рассказать правду, но ему странно стоять перед этим человеком… который похож на Хёнсона, и заявлять ему, что он призрак. – Человек, на которого ты похож – умер.  
\- Правда… - Хёнсон кусает губу, будто это помогает ему думать. – А ты… а ты можешь показать мне, где он похоронен?  
Почти судорожно Хёнсон пытается сообразить, угадать правила этой игры – Чой говорил, что «эффект бабочки» наблюдается непредсказуемо, почти хаотично.  
Могло оказаться так, что никакой могилы уже нет.  
Общих снимков, вещей, принадлежавших тому, мертвому Хёнсону, в квартире Чонмина – уже нет.  
\- По-почему… - бормочет Чонмин. – Разве тебе не неприятно? 

 

Чонмин обещал, что будет ждать.  
Радостный, почти счастливый Донхён, распугивая своим величием подчиненных, заглядывает в рабочий кабинет журналистов – уже хорошо после шести, и народа мало.  
Чонмина он не видит, пока не доходит до отведенной ему, ему принадлежащей перегородки в общем стеклянном месиве.  
Но и за ней Чонмина, очевидно, нет.  
Уже зная, что ничего хорошего из этого не выйдет, Донхён набирает номер на мобильнике.  
На его губах уже появилась ироничная усмешка человека, которого с редким и нездоровым чувством юмора только что продинамили.  
После шести гудков оператор сбрасывает звонок. 

 

\- Как видишь, - Чонмин в собравшихся уже сумерках приближает экран мобильника к надгробию, чтобы можно было прочитать надпись. – Ты все еще можешь думать, что я сошел с ума.  
Хёнсон качает головой.  
\- Он… очень много для меня значил, - будто оправдывается, говорит Чонмин. – И когда я тебя увидел, мне просто плохо стало… До сих пор не верю, что так может быть.  
\- Уверяю тебя, - хмыкает Хёнсон, - что мне тоже не по себе.  
Мобильник в руке Чонмина вдруг загорается входящим, и, стараясь не выглядеть дураком, Чонмин отключает звук, хоть и не сбрасывает звонок.  
Видимо, кто-то, кто искал Чонмина, снова заставляет его сомневаться, возвращает в реальность.  
\- В общем, извини за все, - все еще за что-то оправдывается Чонмин. – Он просто… его теперь нет.  
Хёнсон улыбается про себя, потом подходит к младшему и просто сжимает его плечо рукой – обычный жест поддержки.  
Хёнсон говорит:  
\- Но я-то жив. Я здесь.  
«Этот человек, похожий на Хёнсона» - становится слишком длинно выговаривать уже к концу вечера, и Чонмин мучается от того, что не знает, как по-другому его называть.  
Как их различать.  
Как различить неразличаемое? 

 

========== Allowance ==========

Как тупой ученик на уроке, Чонмин твердил себе: это не он, это какая-то дурацкая злая шутка.  
Шутка, впрочем, пока на злую, если не принимать во внимание терзания Чонмина, не походила: вчерашний вечер он провел с этим, новым («новый» - Чонмин сошелся со своей совестью на том, что это определение не оскорбляет ни того, кого он любил, ни этого, который копия) Хёнсоном: сказать правду, большую часть времени они просидели, глядя друг на друга с разных сторон столика в уединенном кафе.  
Чонмина можно понять, он был заворожен: синий в отсветах вывески дождь поливал окно, и парень перед ним щурился на стекающие снаружи по стеклу потоки, изредка поднося к губам тлеющую сигарету.  
Он казался абсолютно спокойным, говорил тихим голосом и что-нибудь нейтрально-задумчивое, как будто хорошо понимал, что соваться в голову Чонмина сейчас – бесполезно.  
\- Как в твоих книгах, - улыбнулся Хёнсон, кивая на успокаивающую чавкающую серость с синими всполохами за окном.  
Чонмин посчитал нужным улыбнуться в ответ, вздохнул и улегся на руку, почти что носом в кружку с горячим чаем, от которого тянуло рождественской корицей и медовыми коржами, как от главного редактора.  
Можно сказать, что к этому он привык: он встречал новых людей, о которых ничегошеньки не знал, а они о нем – что-то да знали. Если читали его, если узнавали в нем «Спэрроу» - то как будто видели выходящим из ванной, не совсем голым, но достаточно неприкрытым.  
\- Где ты учился? – стараясь помягче, спросил Чонмин.  
Он все еще надеялся, что соберет из мозаики ответов на свои вопросы что-то определенное, что-то… На самом деле, ему был необходим один-единственный вывод: между его Хёнсоном и этим, другим, новым, не должно быть абсолютно ничего общего.  
Только в таком случае можно было как-нибудь смириться с их абсолютной похожестью.  
Но получалось плохо: Хёнсон не отказывался отвечать, Чонмин даже думал, что он говорит правду – но что полезного можно было извлечь из его расплывчатых ответов?  
\- Я бегаю за близняшками, ублажаю их капризы и заставляю поторапливаться, - ответил Хёнсон. – Как ты думаешь, где я учился?  
\- Нигде, - Чонмин виновато выдохнул в кружку, будто извинялся, что ткнул собеседника носом в его необразованность. – А ты… ты не усыновлен? Не могло так получиться, что…  
Хёнсон усмехнулся, потом расстегнул куртку, вытащил бумажник и протянул его через стол.  
Чужую вещь Чонмин трогал осторожно, даже с чем-то похожим на благоговение: кожаная корочка в его пальцах раскрылась, обнажая кусочек чужой истории, требовать заглянуть в которую он, если честно, не имел права – за пластиковым окном бумажника была заложена фотография с потрепанными уголками, на которой Хёнсону лет восемнадцать, судя по слишком еще острым, по-мальчишески торчащим костям на плечах и нежному, не испорченному бритвой цвету лица.  
За его спиной обнявшиеся мужчина и женщина.  
Мальчишка на фотографии очень мало, только глазами, похож на отца, но сходство с матерью, очевидное, семейное, породистое, не заметить нельзя.  
\- Ты же не станешь звонить моей матери и спрашивать, не бросила ли она одного из своих сыновей черт знает где?  
Чонмин, засмотревшийся на снимок, вздрагивает, а потом молча отрицательно мотает головой.  
Возможно, он чересчур убежден в том, что его жизнь – пропащая, и если внутри его головы что-то не так, то он не может со всем вот с этим стучаться в двери к нормальным людям и требовать объяснить.  
Хёнсон коротко кивает и улыбается, складывая бумажник обратно – он не нервничает только потому, что Чонмин слишком тих и наивен, хотя, наверно, стоило бы начать: не покажи он ему сейчас эту фотографию, которая, естественно, вся до своих специально с умыслом истрепанных кончиков липовая, у него была бы возможность найти людей, которые согласились бы изображать его семью для Чонмина…  
С другой стороны, Хёнсону кажется, что Чонмин, как и все герои его историй – человек вопреки, и ложь, если Хёнсон решит ей воспользоваться, утопит его быстрее, чем спасет, а единственный верный способ действовать заключается в том, чтобы заставить Чонмина доверять.  
\- Да нет, ты спрашивай о чем хочешь, - в конце концов отозвался Хёнсон. – Если тебе спокойнее знать, я расскажу.  
Он как мог старался утвердить в голове Чонмина мысль, что намерен остаться рядом, быть теперь, несмотря на случайность их встречи, несмотря на ее странность, всегда. Жаль было только того, что по уставшему лицу Чонмина было трудно сказать, замечает ли он, как Хёнсон старается, не имея достаточных оснований, а всего лишь несколько часов знакомства, попасть в число избранных близкого окружения.  
Чонмин только кивает и ниже опускается над своей кружкой, будто что-то на него давит, хотя, кажется, совсем наоборот: дождь за окнами, тепло и запах чая, неторопливая речь Хёнсона успокаивают, почти убаюкивают Чонмина.  
Он даже не вспоминает, что кинул Донхёна, пока Хёнсон не подвозит его на своей машине до дома, и только в повисшем молчании в салоне Чонмину становится по-настоящему неуютно.  
Появляются смутные, очевидно ошибочные желания. Чонмину хочется будто случайно задеть его рукой, коснуться теплой голой кожи, затаив дыхание, вспомнить, как приятно ему всегда было трогать его тело.  
Какая оглушительная, убийственная тонна любви захлестывала изнутри и мешала дышать.  
Невыразимая, безызвинительная тяга прижаться, притиснуться и так замереть – не было лучшего места в мире, не было минут вкуснее и сна спокойнее, чем под боком у Хёнсона, на которого так похож этот сидящий рядом, всего лишь в полуметре, человек.  
Но тот только, пытаясь выглянуть за лобовое стекло наверх, спросил:  
\- Высоко?  
Чонмин сказал:  
\- Седьмой.  
Хёнсон улыбнулся и неловко пошутил:  
\- Когда-нибудь и меня начнут приглашать подняться, - и Чонмин так и не понял, что на самом деле он имел в виду. Может быть, Хёнсон не знал и сам, и собственная двусмысленная шутка его тоже раздражала, потому что он быстро сменил тему: - Ты как вообще, уснешь после меня или я тебе буду в кошмарах сниться?  
\- Не знаю, - честно ответил Чонмин.  
Он спал тяжело и трудно в последнее время, но сны, в которых он видел Хёнсона, нельзя было называть кошмарами, они были желанными и, возможно, ради них Чонмин и пил свое «успокоительное» пиво.  
А теперь, когда оба молчали, смотрели в черноту за окна, а где-то внизу чувствовался работающий мотор машины, казалось, что Чонмин не хочет уходить, но не знает, зачем остаться, а Хёнсон хочет задержать, но не находит как.  
Ведь Чонмин говорил: надо еще поискать дураков круглее них – врать они не способны, заставлять – тоже.  
\- Позвонишь мне? – говорит Хёнсон.  
Он поворачивает голову к пассажирскому сиденью, но все равно не смотрит на Чонмина, а куда-то в темноту, за лобовое стекло, будто хорошо понимает, как глупо выглядит, будто из него вымылось то спокойствие, та примечательная медлительность, которая обращала на себя внимание Чонмина, пока они были вдвоем.  
\- А, да…  
Пока Чонмин роется в сумке, разыскивая хотя бы клочок бумаги, его лица не видно, но на нем на самом деле смазанное, неопределенное выражение человека, который «просто позволил этому случиться».  
Говорят, что дуракам везет. Чонмин действительно не был умен – и тут уж по его везению судить или нет, это все равно так.  
«Позвонишь мне» надо было перевести с языка недосказанности на простой человеческий как «Ты мне нравишься. Я хочу встретиться снова», и Чонмин как истинный, чистосердечный глупец только что как будто это сказал.  
Таких вещей не говорят нормальные люди. Умные, нормальные люди своей искренностью, очевидной демонстрацией симпатии не ставят себя в уязвимое положение.  
А Чонмин – да.  
И может в самом деле кто-то там, сверху, защищает его из-за этой его врожденной глупости: Чонмин если и встречался с людьми, которые пытались его обмануть, нажиться на его простодушии, то в конце концов как-то так получалось, что все это боком выходило именно его обидчикам.  
А сам он шел себе дальше, может быть, даже не заметив, что совсем рядом в полицейскую машину с мигалками заталкивают не того человека, который минуту назад пытался угостить его пивом, а маньяка.  
С Чонмина скатывалось, как вода с гуся, а с самыми близкими ему и вовсе несказанно везло: Хёнсон, когда был жив, не предал бы его даже в мыслях… И тот же Донхён, хоть и мог, хоть и хотел – но никогда не заставлял, и когда Чонмин просыпался с ним рядом, то это только по собственной воле.  
Вопреки тому, что это Хёнсон просил позвонить ему, Чонмин решает наоборот (на самом деле, так ему не придется мучиться и гадать, будет ли неловкостью набрать его номер уже завтра) – неуклюже заталкивает старшему в ладошку оборванный из своего ежедневника лист с телефонным номером, выходит из машины и не оборачиваясь торопится под козырек подъезда, потому что дождь все еще идет.  
Все еще такой же сильный, как был, когда они сидели в кафе. Этот Хёнсон, который остался в машине, который коснулся его пальцев, пока Чонмин передавал клочок бумаги («Это его тепло теперь тлеет на коже», - думает Чонмин, когда лифт везет его наверх), наверно, находит такой отвратительный непрекращающийся дождь, как он выразился, «нудным».  
Чонмин улыбается, хотя сам не замечает – «нудный».  
Мелочи чужих привычек, золото приставших словечек – как писателя, такие вещи радуют его бесконечно, будто ребенка, будто сокровища… Даже если не сокровища, а блестящие осколки битых бутылок.  
Чонмин с удивлением ловит себя на мысли, что снова улыбается. И даже больше – наверное, он улыбался все то время, что валялся в постели, вспоминая вчерашний вечер так вот, в подробностях, в деталях того удушливого, желанного прикосновения к пальцам Хёнсона.  
Он переворачивается на живот, толкает кулаком подушку и натягивает одеяло на себя, с головой, хотя на самом деле недоволен не подушкой и не мягким одеялом, а самим собой.  
Будильник показывает девять утра и даже больше, радостнее, что сегодня – суббота.  
Не открывая глаз Чонмин тянется в ящик тумбочки и достает из него рамку. В ней фотография, на которой он висит на Хёнсоне со спины, и камера в его вытянутых руках снимает их косо, зато счастливыми.  
\- Прости, - говорит Чонмин, а потом целует стекло. – За все прости.  
Хёнсон с фотографии улыбается как всегда: «Я все равно буду тебя любить».  
Даже если Донхён, даже если кто-то другой.  
А если его собственная копия?  
Чонмин шмыгает носом и встает с постели.  
Он умывается и варит кофе чуть больше, чем обычно, рассеянно. Чуть больше обычного молотых кофейных крупинок оказывается на его кухонном столе, когда он со вздохом вынужден признать: не так уж и широк круг его знакомств.  
Он не может припомнить никого, кто мог бы для него узнать – Нейпидо, Мьянма, двадцать восемь – тридцать лет назад… Это не сложно: вряд ли там много найдется корейских семей, а новорожденных малышей в них – и того меньше.  
Близнецов – единицы.  
Узнать необходимо, и Чонмин со своей дурной привычкой грызть заусенец на большом пальце простаивает перед работающей кофемашиной с видом даже больше задумчивым, чем когда что-нибудь пишет и это выходит не совсем таким, как он ожидал.  
Один звонок в дверь, не короткий и не длинный, а ровно такой, чтобы можно было назвать его воспитанным, заставляет Чонмина встряхнуться. И то ли эта выверенная интеллигентность утреннего гостя, то ли самые обычные угрызения совести подсказывают Чонмину раньше, чем он открывает дверь, кто стоит на его пороге.  
Для девяти утра выходного дня у Донхёна очень ухоженный и собранный вид: даже в свободное время он не изменяет себе, предпочитая надевать однотонные неброские рубашки, делая поблажку только в том, что заменяет брюки на под стать рубашке простые классические джинсы.  
У главного редактора уложенные волосы и менее бледное, чем обычно, почти здорового цвета лицо, от него привычно пахнет его морским одеколоном, а светло-голубая рубашка сидит на нем более чем отлично.  
И все же Чонмин понимает, что он зол, даже раньше, чем Донхён спрашивает:  
\- Где ты был?  
В его словах вызов, претензия и желание вот-вот, еще чуть-чуть и сорваться.  
Чонмин не должен был выставлять его дураком. Он это хорошо понимает, когда пытается оправдаться:  
\- Прости, Донхён… У меня появилось срочное дело. Мне пришлось уйти.  
Выражение лица простецкого обычно Чонмина становится жалобным, просящим, с щенячьими складками возле губ.  
Может быть, это оттого, что, кроме любого важного понимания, Чонмину его искренне жаль – такого, красивого, всегда мягкого, а теперь обиженного, стоящего на пороге квартиры Чонмина, где главного редактора в принципе не должно быть, потому что у него совсем другой статус.  
\- Что за дело? – Донхён складывает руки на груди и выглядит как «я тебе все равно не верю».  
Лицо Чонмина становится еще больше щенячьим, и он, хотя и понимает, что этим разозлит только больше, уговаривает:  
\- Я не могу тебе пока сказать, Донхён… Я потом обязательно…  
\- Кажется, я ничего тебе пока такого не сделал, чтобы ты мне врал, - холодно обрывает Донхён.  
Он разворачивается и исчезает за поворотом коридора. Пару секунд спустя Чонмин слышит, как нажимают кнопку лифта и кабина начинает подниматься.  
Чонмин отчетливо теперь понимает, что Донхён обиделся, что он этого не заслуживает, и чувство вины занимает все ресурсы внутреннего Чонмина, становясь ему всем вместо мозга.  
Быстро заскочив в тапочки возле порога, Чонмин торопится за ним на грязную лестничную клетку.  
\- Донхён, ну прости меня, пожалуйста, извини…  
Чонмин виснет на старшем со спины, обнимает руками за плечи, и, хоть Донхён и пытается освободиться, демонстративно, будто ему неприятно, сбросить с себя чужие руки, хоть кабина лифта выравнивается с полом этажа и открывает двери…  
Все равно простит – это Чонмин знает точно.  
\- Прости, прости, прости, - одно и то же твердит Чонмин из-за плеча, и даже улыбается, и ему даже нравится.  
Наверное, он действительно любит своего главного редактора, такого, с прохладцей в отношении, но какого-то очень ранимого и трогательного внутри.  
А если бы Донхён был его старшим братом, то Чонмин и вовсе обожал бы его до ненужного.  
Но пока между ними только вина и нежелание видеть его, такого красивого, оскорбленным – со стороны Чонмина и сказочное, растапливающее любой лед внутри самодовольство – от Донхёна.  
Чонмин извиняется, Чонмин сопит ему в шею, обнимает и не дает ступить вперед, хотя лифт уже уехал.  
Чонмин, которого Донхён съел бы, если бы мог. Но когда Чонмин кормит его самого с ложки – это тоже чертовски, даже более чем приятно.  
\- Можно я угощу тебя кофе? – Чонмин сопит редактору между лопаток, в мягкую до шелковистости дорогую ткань рубашки и улыбается лукавенько, как маленький демоненок.  
На самом деле, у него сегодня не такой плохой день, как обычно, и он действительно не хочет его портить кому-то другому.  
Когда Донхён сдается, сдается совсем, позволяя увести себя обратно в квартиру, на его лице появляется то самое мягкое, ласковое выражение, которое обычно видят только Чонмин и Мину.  
За которое Чонмин ему благодарен, а Мину просто – любит.  
Донхён стучит ложкой в кофейной чашке, рассеянно глядя на высовывающегося из холодильника Чонмина, который спрашивает:  
\- А есть будешь? – хоть в его кофе нет сахара, да и вряд ли он когда-нибудь станет его класть.  
Просто он почти забыл, как мило и по-домашнему Чонмин выглядит с утра, что его растрепанные волосы так и будут стоять торчком, пока не пригладишь их рукой… Да и это вряд ли поможет.  
Донхёну очень хочется встать и снова прижать его к себе – ему кажется, что нет и не будет на свете ничего желаннее – чтобы Чонмин заткнулся болтать на минуту и получил, весь целиком, тот убийственный заряд трогательного и нежного, что накопился в старшем.  
С усмешкой Донхён сознается себе, что он глупеет все стремительнее и неотвратимее, когда рассматривает кухню Чонмина: было бы больно найти фотографии на магнитах на холодильнике, или именную кружку, или еще что-нибудь из бессмысленной романтической ерунды, что очевидно говорило бы – Чонмин не один.  
Но ничего такого в квартире Чонмина – нет. Единственная рамка с фотографией Хёнсона спрятана в ящике его тумбочки, а живым Донхён его не видел.  
\- Я не завтракаю, - Донхён отказывается от подобия омлета в тарелке, которую Чонмин пытается поставить ему под нос, вытеснив его кофейную чашку. – Я не хочу есть! – ему приходиться возмутиться, когда младший не сдается упрямиться накормить его этим довольно неаппетитно выглядящим блюдом.  
\- Я помню, - коротко и с достоинством заявляет Чонмин, устраиваясь за столом напротив. – Но если ты не станешь есть, то каково будет есть мне, ты подумал? Как будто на глазах у голодной собаки. Мне же кусок в горло не полезет.  
\- Не сравнивай меня с собакой, - обижается Донхён.  
\- Ну так возьми вилку и ешь. Не раздражай меня.  
Донхён смеется, берет, как велено, вилку и с видимой неохотой ковыряет яйца – сдается.  
Он не может не: в нормальном, не задерганном Чонмине живет ко всему прочему еще и клоун, до ужаса смешной и вредный.  
Возиться с ним, как с маленьким ребенком, уступать его капризам и делать вид, что он обижается на брань – едва ли у главного редактора «Janus» может найтись такая печаль, с которой не справился бы непосредственный, от природы очень живой, яркий и смешливый Чонмин.  
Донхён так и давится омлетом, боясь прогневать своего тирана, и вряд ли помнит, что, вообще-то, пришел сюда с намерением выяснить у Чонмина, кто они друг другу. Или хотя бы заставить его извиняться.  
Вместо этого он слушает болтовню младшего, который всегда говорит много, когда держит в мыслях только одно – не разболтать какой-то свой один важный секрет – и ничего не подозревает о том, что сейчас он точь-в-точь как Мину.  
Ждет автобус, который уже уехал. 

 

 

 

 

========== Archeology ==========

Чонмин как бабочка. Он не любит, ненавидит что-то обещать – ведь как ему знать, что с ним, таким непредсказуемым, станет через восемь часов, через сутки, через неделю? И действительно ли ему все еще будет хотеться прийти туда, куда он обещал прийти?  
Может, его посетит сплин, и он станет валяться на диване, накрывшись пледом, а под диван поставит стакан разбавленной водки.  
Вдруг ему приспичит что-то осенившее его голову записать – и тогда уж совсем точно он безызвинительно забудет обо всех назначенных встречах и ждущих его людях, даже таких важных, как Донхён, даже таких обязательных, как Донхён, который – внимание! – не забывает ничего и никогда: перед ним равнозначны задачи завезти в прачечную упакованные в полиэтилен костюмы для ежемесячной чистки и проверка сверстанного нового номера, распечатанного на глухой грубой бумаге специально для главного редактора и корректоров, которые делают финальную вычитку.  
Разумеется, своих обид главный редактор «Janus» также не забывает, и Чонмина изнутри предупреждает какой-то глухой шепоток: «Прекрати его обманывать», когда он с улыбкой от уха до уха торжественно кивает Донхёну свое обещание завтрашний воскресный вечер провести у него дома, в его компании и…  
И в искупление греха прошлого обмана, наверно, это он теперь готовит итальянскую пасту и, наматывая спагетти на вилку, сует ее начальству в рот ничуть не больше смущаясь, как если бы он официально был бойфрендом Кима Донхёна.  
Но Чонмин – бабочка, и – еще раз – вранье здесь, хоть и по-чонминовски наивное и беззлобное, но почти все: во-первых, готовит он из рук вон плохо (ни о какой пасте и вовсе не слышал), во-вторых, даже стоя здесь, на своем пороге, прощаясь с Донхёном, он не перестает думать о Нейпидо и, может быть, частных детективах, в-третьих, что-то внутри него уже точно знает, что завтра вечером ему будет не до главного редактора и его непонятных непроходящих симпатий, из-за которых он раз за разом прощает Чонмину вещи, которые согласны прощать очень немногие.  
И, признаться, Чонмина это пугает: что Донхён никогда ничего не забывает, но ради него делает вид, что забыл. Такой расклад всегда страшнее: когда видишь сгущающиеся облака, темнеющее небо надвигающейся грозы, то у тебя хотя бы есть время приготовиться, найти укрытие, уговорить себя, что тебе не страшен гнев небес.  
Когда терпение Донхёна лопнет, бабочка-Чонмин будет застигнута врасплох и окажется в самом эпицентре шторма – потому что по выверенной интонационно и лингвистически речи Донхёна, по его всегда безукоризненным манерам догадаться о катастрофе заранее невозможно.  
Чонмин знает, что она обязательно разразится, но ему… наплевать.  
И это, пожалуй, худшее, что в нем есть – Донхёна, который его ждет и все ему прощает, он в грош не ставит.  
Вот если бы главный редактор был недоступен, труднопостижим или еще как-нибудь внутренне искалечен – о, тогда другое дело. Чонмин бы сам за ним бегал… И не смешно ли это? Что недостаток Донхёна именно в том, что он слишком хорош для Чонмина?  
\- Запомни: я тебя жду, - шепотом говорит Донхён в ухо.  
\- Ага, - Чонмин кивает и медленно гладит плечи по светло-голубому рубашки. Рубашки нравятся ему ужасно, и тут он ни капли не кривит душой.  
\- Пока…  
Донхён тянет время, и, сказав «Пока», из рук не выпускает, только отодвигается чуть-чуть взглянуть на лицо своего единственного бесценного журналиста – Чонмин чувствует его взгляд, спускающийся вниз, от глаз к губам, и непроизвольно вздыхает, когда Донхён все-таки делает то, чего ему хочется.  
Чонмин понимает, что по-другому он и не смог бы уйти (не это ли единственное вообще, за чем он явился?), отвечает: Донхён ласковый, очень нежный, едва прикасается к его губам.  
В нем очень отчетливо слышно, как он себя заставляет, как ограничивает, не позволяет поцеловать весомее.  
И по-писательски чуткий Чонмин снова понимает кое-что, чего бы не хотел: все жалкие поступки, хоть и у разных людей, жалки одинаково и вызывают больше отвращения (или чувства вины), чем действительно жалости и понимания.  
Донхён пришел затем, чтобы снова сжать Чонмина в руках, стиснуть возле себя и почувствовать, как под зарывшимися под волосы пальцами жар от его поцелуев.  
Как они бредят Чонмина точно так же, как сводили бы с ума всякого другого: тяжелая страсть, желание Донхёна и его удовольствие, когда он понимает, что тело, которое так ему нужно, покорно и хочет его в ответ.  
Дело в том, что больше никто другой в Донхёне не вызывает такой же жажды обладания, когда с одной стороны что-то по-настоящему животное заставляет его сжать в кулак мятую белую футболку на спине Чонмина и отупеть до глухоты от вида проступивших через полупрозрачный материал спереди сосков… С другой – он с таким обожанием смотрит на щеку Чонмина, на которой завихрения тонких волосков, спускающихся с виска, что Чонмину становится неловко и он отводит взгляд, хоть ему кажется, что он услышал сказанное с придыханием «Мой мальчик».  
Наверное, уже неспособный издеваться над собой сильнее Донхён с видимым трудом сглатывает все застрявшее в глотке, целомудрено оставляет на лбу Чонмина чмок и исчезает за дверью.  
Немножко не в себе, Чонмин поправляет свою футболку и идет обратно на кухню, в которой полно грязной посуды и почему-то от всего-всего чувствуется присутствие Донхёна, особенно от укоризненного полумесяца кофейного пятна на столе, где он ставил свою чашку.  
Машинально Чонмин закуривает, становится у окна и смотрит вниз, выискивая глазами серебристую ауди главного редактора.  
У него нездоровый румянец на щеках, а под волосами, когда он взъерошивает их, действительно жар.  
Фары ауди загораются красным, когда Донхён снимает ее с сигнализации, и продолжают гореть, когда он медленно пятится, выезжая с парковки.  
Это, вообще говоря, довольно нечасто наступающие мгновения, когда Чонмин в себе сомневается: правильно ли он поступает и зачем все так, если прикосновения Донхёна заставляют его тело гореть? Ведь это просто нормально, что ему льстит, когда его так очевидно даже больше чем хотят – любят.  
Или Донхён любит только пока ему не дают, и все это – его чересчур самоограничение, воспитание интеллигентской семьи, когда Ким-младший, заботясь о фамильном престиже, решил завести себе шлюху среди подчиненных. В таком случае он кое-что перепутал, конечно, но вдруг ему представляется все довольно правдоподобным – что Чонмину нужна его роскошь, серебристый блеск ауди и ежемесячно специально для него оставленное место на последних страницах «Janus», куда стремятся попасть многие начинающие авторы.  
А, может, Чонмину пора бы перестать так много думать о сексе? Стоит навестить специалиста или просто привести кого-нибудь к себе…  
И, наверно, где-нибудь в процессе даже не назвать случайно этого кого-то Хёнсоном.  
Ирония во внутреннем голосе заставляет Чонмина хмыкнуть, и от этого длинный нагоревший, пока он предавался раздумьям, столбик пепла крошится на его руку, заставляя на мгновение испугаться.  
Но пепел не жжет, он совсем остыл, так что Чонмин только сдувает его на подоконник, а потом идет разыскивать зазвеневший где-то под подушками в гостиной телефон, неопределившийся номер на экране которого он угадывает легче легкого.  
\- Вейкап колл, - говорит голос.  
\- Да я уже давно проснулся, - Чимин улыбается, машинально выкидывает подушку с дивана и садится на освободившееся место.  
В его голове за пару секунд не остается ни следа давешних мыслей, только что-то очень знакомое, родное почти из прошлого – дразнить Хёнсона, клянчить у него что-нибудь, мычать, хныкать и одновременно любить его рядом.  
\- Да? – удивляется человек на том конце. – А я дурно воспитан, раньше одиннадцати не встаю.  
\- Кто поздно встает… - начинает Чонмин, и молчание в трубке будто говорит, что Хёнсон ждет окончания какого-то каламбура, - тому не на работу, видимо.  
\- Моя работа уже заходили, сказали, что куда-то пошли гулять. Вот только куда – это я забыл.  
Чонмину слышно, как он встает и куда-то идет.  
Включается вода.  
\- Если эти двое одинаковых с лица опять куда-то пропадут, то мне и вовсе рано вставать не придется.  
\- Тебя накажут? – поинтересовался Чонмин, мало представляющий, в чем заключается роль менеджера и как тяжек труд няньки, приставленной к настолько безобразным и бездушным созданиям, как близняшки.  
\- Увоя, - коротко и без большого интереса отозвался Хёнсон.  
\- Что? – с недоумением переспросил Чонмин, которому на секунду показалось, что он разговаривает с умственно отсталым, и от этого даже стало неприятно.  
\- У-в-о-я-т, - немного четче прочавкал Хёнсон, и Чонмин, наконец-то, правильно предположил, что он вынул зубную щетку изо рта. – К собачьвей матеви…  
Буйное цветистое воображение и как в нем Хёнсон отплевывается от зубной пасты, все еще что-то с неодобрением продолжая жаловаться на близнецов, заставило сидящего с трубкой возле уха Чонмина расхохотаться и даже вздернуть ноги на диван, чтобы обнять коленки одной рукой.  
\- Слушай, я тут подумал, - уже совершенно четко, своим обычным голосом проговорил Хёнсон – и в мыслях Чонмина он сам стоял возле косяка и с мечтательной улыбкой наблюдал за по пояс голым старшим, вытирающим лицо полотенцем. Милый утренний ритуал, за которым ему всегда нравилось подглядывать. – Нам стоило бы разузнать, не связывает ли что-то меня с твоим Хёнсоном, ну, такое… чего ты можешь не знать.  
Он очень мягко выразил мысль о том, что Хёнсон Чонмина мог что-то скрывать, и Чонмин даже вздохнул – на самом деле, он действительно мало что знал о человеке, с которым жил и которого любил. Он был уверен, он доверял – остальное казалось неважным даже не потому, что его, старому Хёнсону, казалось, не нравилось рассказывать о себе.  
\- Еще я хочу, чтобы ты показал мне фотографию, а то до сих пор мне сложно поверить, что я на кого-то похож, кого даже не видел…  
Хёнсон сообразил, что уже очень давно Чонмин ничего ему не отвечает – слышно только вздохи в трубку и как он шевелится. Ему стало страшно, что он ни капельки не вспомнил, насколько ранящим все это может казаться Чонмину – когда он попытается копаться в его ране.  
Наверно, любовь по умолчанию в реинкарнированном теле не прижилась?  
\- Тебе… неприятно? – хрипло и ломко от неловкости услышал Чонмин.  
И замотал головой: этот человек очень сильно, почти интуитивно напоминал его Хёнсона.  
И Чонмин был не из тех, кто из верности здравому рассудку отказался бы от порции наркотика, который даст ему нужное, желаемое… такое необходимое.  
\- Я покажу тебе, где встретил его, - говорит Чонмин. – И сам посуди, сколько из нашей встречи можно извлечь полезного и детективного…. Пиши: угол двадцатой и двадцать второй, там ларек закусочной, не помню, как называется, но это минутах в двадцати от моего дома…

 

Ёнмин сидит на скамейке за столом забегаловки, в которой продают бутерброды на вынос или горячие, прямо здесь, но перед ним вместо еды тот самый ежедневник в черно-белой под зебру корке. Он водит по строчкам пальцем и что-то неудовлетворенное бормочет себе под нос.  
Кванмин прохаживается за стеклом, прямо напротив брата – то туда, то обратно шагает по пешеходной дорожке и иногда заглядывает за окно, испытывая вполне понятные братские чувства, когда смотрит на свесившуюся к самым страницам челку Ёнмина.  
Так бы и дернул ее сейчас, чтобы «милашка» шарахнулся башкой об стол и завопил.  
Создается впечатление, что Кванмин просто наслаждается – чудесной солнечной субботой (вдвойне благодатной после вчерашнего ливня), когда они умудрились сбежать из-под надзора Хёнсона и оказались предоставлены сами себе хоть ненадолго.  
А, может быть, впечатление обманчивое, потому что Ёнмин поднимает голову от раскрытого ежедневника и, из-за стекла неслышно, одними губами что-то раздраженное говорит.  
«Бесишь, - догадывается Кванмин. – Медленнее ходи».  
«Пошел нафиг, - так же неслышно отвечает ему Кванмин со своей стороны стекла. – Как хочу, так и хожу».  
Действительно, он продолжает как и раньше: торопливо, резко поворачивается… а то вдруг и засмотрится на какую-нибудь красивую девочку.  
Разумеется, Хёнсон бы так делать не стал – если бы был вправду голодный или ему бы нужно было привлечь внимание сидящего внутри Чонмина, но Кванмину с самого начала не нравился план брата воссоздать запись в ежедневнике.  
Ему вовсе не казалось, что если Ёнмин займет место Чонмина, откуда-то давно из прошлого, а он сам станет изображать Хёнсона, то они поймут, что не так со всем этим…  
Кванмину надоедает настолько, что он бросает нахаживать туда-назад-обратно и резко стартует в дверь, через пару секунд плюхаясь на противоположную той, на которой сидит Ёнмин, лавочку.  
\- Ну и че? – спрашивает он братца. – До чего додумался?  
\- Во-первых, в меню нет сырных палочек, - задумчиво покусывая губу, отвечает Ёнмин.  
\- Ну, сегодня нет, а завтра будут, - Кванмин отмахивается, потому что в этом ЕСТЬ логика.  
\- Тут написано «Он стоял под деревом и смотрел на меня, будто прятался и не хотел, чтобы я его заметил», - терпеливо зачитывает старший. – Есть здесь деревья? Ну?  
Кванмин пожимает плечами – что им теперь, запрос в городскую администрацию делать, чтобы узнать, не спили ли какой-нибудь трухляк тут в последний год?  
\- Нет здесь никаких деревьев, - решительно заключает Ёнмин. Что-то не дает ему покоя, и Кванмин даже понимает, что, просто переживать, особенно пока все еще непонятно, это не его стиль. – Здесь ВСЕ неправильно. НИЧЕГО не сходится.  
\- Да почему ничего-то? – искренне бесится младший. – Вот же мы, угол тридцатой и первой, чмошная забегаловка…  
\- Ой, вот не говори мне, что ты правда такой тупой…  
Кванмину хочется рыкнуть и выматериться – вот сразу, как корова языком слизала: только что весь был серьезный и задумчивый, а теперь эта едкая ирония интеллектуала, этот аристократический сарказм, утонченный плевок…  
Как же он это ненавидит.  
\- Ты если бы был меньше меня тупее, то, наверно, что-нибудь придумал бы, да? – он закатывает невинные глазки и делает милое личико.  
Ёнмин только хмыкает, не решаясь заметить отстойную грамматику фразы.  
От нечего делать Кванмин по столу подтягивает себе ежедневник и раскрывает где пришлось – с конца. На последней странице оторван клочок, как делают, чтобы в спешке что-нибудь записать. Чонмин, наверно, тоже что-то такое писал: отпечаток на следующей странице похож на адрес.  
Это точно не номер телефона. Это никак не может им быть – там буквы и только несколько цифр.  
Под насмешливым взглядом брата Кванмин листает до нужного места и медленно, чтобы что-нибудь не упустить, читает:  
«Ей-богу, я это использую в каком-нибудь рассказе. И буду клясться, что это со мной действительно случилось, что я не навыдумывал, и такие люди действительно бывают.  
Я сидел в «Чизи», забегаловка на углу тридцатой и первой. Он стоял под деревом и смотрел на меня, будто прятался и не хотел, чтобы я его заметил. Ну, я и не замечал, жевал свои сырные палочки, читал новости, хотя было такое ощущение, что на меня глядит голодная собака.  
И я как-то испугался, когда кто-то сел напротив меня. Оказалось – он.  
Непохожий вообще, хоть и в поношенной одежде, на попрошайку, он сказал: «Угости меня чем-нибудь. Завтра я расплачусь».  
Я спросил: «А завтра будет чем?»  
Наверно, я его обидел, потому что он сказал:  
«Будет день, найдутся деньги. Не суди по одежде», - и встал.  
Мне показалось интересным, я его остановил: «Что хочешь за интересный рассказ. Я писатель»  
А он такой странный: «Нет, я сказал, если ты угостишь меня, то я бы завтра накормил тебя. Я не собираюсь ничего о себе рассказывать. Мне показалось, ты поймешь. Извини, что ошибся».  
Тут я и вовсе не смог позволить ему уйти – что-то в нем было такое независимое, жутко привлекательное. Как говорила мать, и вечно-то мне интересны всякие сомнительные товарищи, и лучшие мои друзья с помойки.  
Хёнсон не с помойки (в этом он меня заверил), а откуда все-таки он – придется узнавать завтра, когда меня станут кормить за сегодняшнее одолжение.  
Во мне инстинкт гончей. Я чувствую, что не могу его упустить»  
Кванмин булькнул что-то неодобрительное и вернул ежедневник Ёнмину.  
Беда в том, что упускать в записях Чонмина нечего – это не его личный дневник, это рабочие наброски его рассказов, какие-то встречи, списки дел «ду о дай».  
Изредка стремнейшие наблюдения за кем-нибудь, будто призвание этого человека – действительно, точно, очень внимательно и со вкусом подглядывать за людьми.  
Еще реже – ржачные замечания на полях или очень откровенно-гневные «Долбаный урод М.»  
Последнее – единственное, что понятно Кванмину и роднит этого вообще-то такого незнакомого (хоть они с братом знают о нем больше него самого) Чонмина с младшим из близняшек.  
Ёнмин со смешным для молодого человека двадцати лет старческим вздохом поднимается. Кванмин бесконечно удивлен:  
\- А пожрать? Раз уж все равно зашли?  
Фыркнув, весь белый и в белом Ёнмин молча удаляется. 

 

Чонмин обсасывает палец, которым вытаскивал из гамбургера куски огурца, потом говорит:  
\- Вообще ничего особенного. Я заказал ролл с сыром, а мне принесли яичный.  
Хёнсон теперь, когда он не на той стороне телефонного провода, наверно, понимает больше: его влюбленная мечтательная улыбка, будто тот, кого он вспоминает, все еще ждет его где-то дома, его задумчивые бессознательные жесты.  
Он совсем не любуется собой, не пытается обратить внимание на плавность своего маленького тела или привлечь внимание к словам – это выходит у него само, будто от каждого жеста он получает удовольствие, а в его голове просто поток мыслей, своей необычностью очень, интуитивно привлекательный.  
\- Я обычно не бухчу по пустякам, - продолжает Чонмин, - но тут день неудачный был, что ли. Пошел я жаловаться, постучал по стойке. Хочу, говорю, видеть, того прекрасного человека, который читать не умеет, я, говорю, сейчас научу.  
Хёнсон улыбается в стакан с чаем – он не верит, что Чонмин в ТАКИХ выражениях выразил свою просьбу. Просто не мог.  
Когда Чонмин закончит говорить, Хёнсон убедится, что прав.  
\- Так мы и познакомились. Я говорю ему, что заказывал сырный, а не с яйцами, а он так на меня секунд десять посмотрел, будто вообще не понял, чего я ему говорю, я потом отвечает: «Так, погоди… Значит твой сырный где-то в зале? Вот черт!»  
\- И? – надкусывая край своего бутерброда, вежливо поинтересовался Хёнсон.  
\- Ну и «и», - криво усмехнулся Чонмин. – Где-то с другого конца заорали «Почему здесь сыр? Я просила с яйцами»… Но меня тогда что взбесило, - Чонмин отковырял ногтем кунжутное зерно и смотрел на него, как будто на нем показывали фильм его собственных воспоминаний, - он эти десять секунд на меня смотрел так, будто был уверен, что я орать не стану. А я так-то собирался.  
Хёнсон кивнул сам себе – у него ничего, совершенно никак не складывались факты, но Чонмин обретал множество деталей.  
Как будто он всегда его знал, как будто только надо подумать – и он сможет догадаться, что Чонмин скажет, обидится ли или рассмеется.  
\- Он мне потом так и сказал, мол, я по лицам научился читать, кто скандалист, а кто нет. Я, типа, точно не скандалист. Я торопился, мне надо было уходить, и он мне мой сырный с собой завернул. На работе я хотел съесть, а там еще два кекса… - Чонмин в этот раз вздохнул совсем уж невесело и засмотрел в пол. – От него невозможно было уйти с пустыми руками.  
«Хм», - подумал Хёнсон.  
Возможно ли ревновать к собственной копии? Но он бы не стал так расстарываться ради неизвестного парня, который сам признался, что хотел на него наорать.  
Он бы и не почувствовал в раздраженном незнакомце того, кто полюбит его так страшно крепко.  
Он бы просто прошел мимо – и теперь кажется, что он неумный, что как щенок: идет по подсказкам, оставленным тем, первым Хёнсоном, который был умнее его.  
Который был ужасно чутким, и, как говорит Чонмин, сердечным.  
\- Ладно, - Хёнсон снимает ногу с колена и неудачно подбивает стол снизу, так что он неприятно, еще добавляя противного к его сухой интонации, дребезжит своими железными суставами, - кажется, я уже знаю об этом парне все.  
От звука поддетого стола и тона Хёнсона Чонмин пугается – внезапно понимает, что рассказывал незнакомому человеку что-то свое личное, а ему совсем ненужное и, наверно, неприятное.  
Он виновато смотрит на собеседника через стол, пока Хёнсон не начинает думать «Черт! Черт!» и сравнивать его с собакой, у которой в глазах – тоска и укор.  
\- Пора бы взглянуть на моего двойника? – весело спрашивает он, стараясь сгладить неудачное впечатление.  
А Чонмину внезапно неловко.  
\- У меня только одна фотография. В ящике тумбочки… дома.  
Немного по-птичьи Хёнсон поворачивает голову, будто не верит.  
На самом деле, он думал, что оказаться приглашенным домой к Чонмину – это самое сложное. 

 

На самом деле, в Хёнсоне не больше эмоций, чем если бы он смотрел на свою собственную фотографию – если, конечно, бывает так, что смотришь и не помнишь, когда у тебя был такой сливовый, почти фиолетовый цвет волос.  
Когда это на тебе было столько мышц, что рубашка в плечах была туга.  
У Хёнсона становится на десяток причин больше испытывать необоснованную ревность к человеку, который фактически он сам и есть. Даже зависть – этот Хёнсон с фотографии, которую он держит в руках, красив красотой счастливого человека: он плохо брит, на нем щетина, кажется, что глаз чуть-чуть косит, но Чонмин высовывается из-за его плеча с таким лицом, будто ему решительно все равно на все возможные и невозможные изъяны своего…  
Своего кого?  
\- Вы были близки? – спрашивает Хёнсон, возвращая рамку с фотографией.  
Чонмин поворачивается к нему задом, когда убирает свою единственную ценность обратно в ящик – хотя пару мгновений тратит, чтобы присмотреться к стеклу. Если Хёнсон заметил на нем отпечатки губ, где Чонмин каждое утро целует – это ужасно.  
Впрочем, Чонмину все равно не скрыть, и пусть уж будет стыдная правда, чем глупая отговорка.  
\- А ты как думаешь? – вместо ответа он задает Хёнсону встречный вопрос, точно такой же, какой спрашивал сам Хёнсон, когда ему было неудобно отвечать.


End file.
